A Fairy Destiny
by mercado15
Summary: What if Natsu is Mavis and Zeref son. Follow him on his adventures to figure out who he is or should he follow on his mother path or his father path. Pairings NaMi Gruvia LoLu Jerza GaLe
1. Prologue

**An:sup this chapter has be re-edit i hope you like it.**

**magic: _(HI)_**

**dragon/demon taking: (Hi)**

_thinking: (Hi)__  
_

people talking: (Hi)

**Disclaimer****: I don't own fairy tail **

**now on to the story**

182 years ago March 23 X582

In a near by forest by magnolia town there was a women that was running with her baby. "_I need to get you to safety from them." _The women thought. "Hey guys there she is." said one of the men chasing her. "Oh no dead-end." said the women. She stops because she was end of a cliff. _"I have no choice but to fight but I have little magic I need to focus all that magic to __do __**FAIRY LAW**__." _Thought the women.

"We got you now Mavis vermilion Fairy tail first founder." said the man. "Now give us your son so we could we revive zeref." said the other now reveled zeref follower._" _ "_They want to revive my husband" _thought Mavis while she put the baby on the ground and was creating a sphere of light. "Not a chance _**FAIRY LAW**_." Yelled Mavis as _**FAIRY LAW**_wast was cast. "That isn't going to work _**DARK WALL**_." The zeref followers were cover in a dark abyss. **_FAIRY_**_ **LAW **_did not work on the zeref followers.

"no no-no NOOOO" Mavis said/yell as she fell on her knees next to her son. "I fail to protect my son" Mavis said while looking at her son with a sad smile."Looks like I failed to protect you Natsu sorry." Mavis said while waiting to be kill."_**DEATH SPHERE**_**.**" said mysterious voice. "AHHHHHHHH" yelled the zeref followers. Mavis is shocked that a sphere came out of know where and attack the zeref followers. "Are you okay." said a man wearing a black cloak and a black mask covering half of his face. "Y-Yes." Mavis stuttered.

"WAHHHHHHH." cried Natsu. "Sssssshhhhhh don't cry please" Mavis said picking up Natsu to calm it down. "Cute baby" said the cloak man. "What's the baby name." "Natsu his name is Natsu." "Natsu!" said the cloak man he was surprise by the name. "Yes is there a problem with that name." Mavis said in an angry tone "No its just that name sound familiar if you don't mind me asking what's your name." said the cloak man. Mavis replied. "I see so why are you doing out here alone." "I was going to use _**FAIRY** **SPHERE **_on my son to protect him but zeref followers came and chase me." Mavis replied. "I see so that's why you run into the forest with Natsu."the cloak man said.

"Yes but I have no choice but to put _**FAIRY SPHERE **_around natsu until someone finds him." Said Mavis as Tears where forming in her eye. "I see." said the cloak man. "Yes now please excuse me I'm going to use _**FAIRY SPHERE **_on natsu." Mavis said. "Natsu my son I love you with all my heart please who ever find you I hope they will take great care of you please eat right make a lot friends find a girl you will love and get married so you could give me grandchildren."Mavis laughed at that part.

"Please protect your friends at all cost save people from the darkness natsu my son I love you very much and your father loves you to I wish you could meet him but he died protecting me and you please stay safe _**FAIRY SPHERE**_**." **Mavis said/yelled as _**FAIRY SPHERE **_was cast around Natsu and disappear. "This is best for natsu to not be in this era." She cried on the cloak man shoulder while he was trying to comfort her.

"I want to ask you something who is Natsu father." asked the man. "His father name was Zeref." "Zeref I see."he whispered. "Thank you for letting me cries on your shoulder and helping me deal with zeref followers." "You're welcome but if your husband name is zeref and he has followers the last time I check zeref is a dark mage so why did you married him if he's a dark mage while you're a light mage." Said the man.

"It's because I love him he was kind and gentle he needed someone to save him from the darkness so I did and and when I told him he was going to e a father he was happy." Mavis said with a smile "But an incident happen and now he's dead and never get to see his son." Mavis said with a frown and tears forming in her eye. "I see." and with that the man starts to walk away. "I should take my leave now." Mavis grab his arm and said "Wait could you tell me your name."

he turns around and looks at Mavis and said "I don't know my name I woke one day in a cold place and don't remember my name or anything and when I want to the nearest town people where giving me looks of disappointment they told me to get out-of-town so I isolated myself and for some reason I can't control my magic but when I'm near you I could because every time it get out of control and kills anything around but it hasn't done it yet when I'm near you." said the man as he turn around "Oh one more thing if I see Natsu in the future I'll point to fairy tail your guild correct"said the man and with that he disappears with the wind.

"Thank you."Mavis whispered. _"Wait a minute he says he can't control magic but around me he could and that voice sound familiar but that means could he be no I saw him die but." _She thought while looking in the direction where the man left. _"Zeref could it be you." _Mavis smile and look in the sky and thought_ "Natsu I hope you're okay."_

182 years later March 23 Year X764

A red dragon name Ingneel left the volcanic areas and was flying in the forest looking for food when heard a baby crying **"Wait a baby who would leave a baby in a forest."** He found the baby and saw a note._Who ever finds the note next to baby boy please take care of him he is my son i can't take care of him because Zeref followers will get and use his power. His name is natsu vermilion please take of him and protect until you think he is ready to protect himself sincerely Mavis vermilion p.s. please don't tell natsu I'm his mother. _Ingneel finish reading the note and was shock so he decide to take care of Natsu. **"I will raise you as my own and teach the lost fire dragon slaying magic Natsu my son you will become the greatest wizard in world." **Said Ingneel and with that he left into another part of the forest with Natsu.

**AN: well this re-edit chapter is done so mercado15.**


	2. Natsu

**AN:Here is the new re-edit chapter 2 I hope you like. In this chapter igneel will leave natsu, natsu meets zeref, and he will join fairy tail**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

13 years later July 6 X777

"Igneel!" said a boy with pink hair. "What do you want now?" said the now revealed Igneel "can't you see I'm sleeping natsu." said igneel in a tired voice. It's been 13 years since igneel adopted natsu he was very fond of the boy. "I'm hungry." Whine natsu as his stomach growl. "I guess it's almost lunch time." Igneel said as he turns to cook the meat. When the meat was ready he gives half to natsu and half to himself.

As they ate Igneel felt sad because he going have to leave natsu tomorrow. "natsu." Igneel said. "Yes Igneel." natsu said with a goofy grin on his face. "I have a present for you." Igneel said as he took out the scarf he made for natsu and gave it to him. "A scarf?" natsu said. "Not just a scarf I made it with my own scales and it has special ability." Igneel said "Cool what kind of ability." said natsu "You have to find out yourself." Igneel said "Now go play and let me sleep" Igneel said as he went back to sleep and natsu went to play.

The next morning

Natsu woke up but he doesn't see Igneel _"hmm maybe he went to get us breakfast."_ thought natsu. Several hours later Igneel hasn't come back yet and natsu was getting worried "maybe he went to visit a friend." natsu said in worrying voice.

Two weeks later

Two week has past and natsu left to search for igneel but had no luck. "Why did Igneel left me" said natsu. "Maybe he doesn't want me to be his son he probably hat–oof" natsu bump into man wearing a high collared black and tan robes with gold trim. Along with a large Flowing white toga draped around his torso he has short black hair he also wearing circle shaped necklace. The man turns to see who bump into him and was surprise to see that it was a boy with pink hair. "Sorry mister I wasn't looking where I was going." said natsu.

? Pov

I can't believe it's him I finally found him no doubt it he has my eyes and his mother smile. "Sorry mister I wasn't looking where I was going. "Said natsu. "No it's okay." I said I can't believe after all these years I found him my son. "What's your name mister?" I heard him say. "My name is Zeref." I told him.

"Cool name can I ask you something have you seen a red dragon name Igneel he's my father." when he say that my heart stop beating he doesn't remember me but he was a baby when I first met him when mavis use _**FAIRY SPHERE **_on him. "No I haven't seen red dragon named Igneel why are you looking for him." I said.

I saw a sad look on his face. "On July 7 he disappears and I want to find him and tell him why he left me." he said with tears in his eye. "Oh I'm sorry he left you maybe I could come with you and help look for Igneel." I said but truth I just want to be with my son even if he doesn't know who I am. "Okay you could come if you promise to help me find Igneel." He said with a goofy grin and we both walk away to look for Igneel.

4 weeks later

4 weeks has past, me and natsu got close in those 4 weeks. We are now fishing for food in the river. "_Maybe it's time to tell natsu the truth."_ I thought "natsu." I said "Can I ask you a question" "Sure." he said with a goofy grin. "If igneel your foster father who are your real parents do you wish to meet them one day." I said but then I saw a sad look on his. "Natsu you don't have-"I was cut of "No it's okay I do want to meet them but I want to know why they abandon me do they even want me." he told me tears start to form in my eyes. "I just want to meet them so they could tell me why they left me but yet I'm scare that they might reject me."

I could see tears in his eyes. "I just want to know why they left me." he finishes with frown on his face. "Natsu I'm sure they have a reason why they left you just don't give your hopes up." I told him with a smile. "Where ever they are they both probably love you very much." I said trying to cheer up natsu "Thanks zeref I don't know why but it feels like I know you." Natsu said "Thanks natsu that makes me happy to hear you say that." I said if only you knew I was your father.

The next day I told natsu I have to leave he was sad at first but he knew I have my reason I told him to join the fairy tail guild after we part ways. Then I went to Tenrou Island to live there and to visit mavis grave. "Mavis I kept my promise I point natsu to the fairy tail guild and I met him and we bonded I wish you were to see me and natsu having a father and son bond." I said with tears in my eye.

"I'm sorry mavis that I lost my memories and I wasn't there for you and natsu I hope you could forgive me that I didn't tell him who his parents are." As I said that heard voice saying I forgave you and I know mavis was listening I also heard I love you zeref forever. "I Love you too mavis." After that I fell asleep next to mavis grave I could of swear mavis was next to me but I don't care I missed her being next to me.

End pov

Natsu pov

I was zeref was here I miss him but I can't help wonder where I met him before it's like I know him from somewhere. "Hey old man gives me all your money." I heard someone said I look up and saw a bald guy trying to rob an old man. "Hey leave him alone." I said as the bald guy turn around and was looking at me.

"You want play hero shrimp as you could see I'm a mage and your just a kid so leave before I kill you." Said the with a wicked smile. "Boy you should leave I will take of this." I heard the old man said "No" I said. "_**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST" **_I yelled as my fist was cover in flames and went to punch the guy face. "Heh weak _**FIRE MAKE: FIRE BIRDS.**_" As he made birds out of flames. BOOM. There was an explosion. The smoke clears and I was eating the fire. The bald guy and old man was surprise. "All right I got fire in my belly." I said

"_**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**_" I yelled as the bald man yelled "This kid is not human." As my flames hit him. The smoke clear and I saw him knocked out "Ya I won." I yelled. "Boy." I heard the old guy say. "Thanks for helping me but I'm also a mage so I could of handle the problem." I was shocked when he said he was a mage. "Anyway" he said "The names markarov and yours." as the now reveled makarov said as he held out his hand.

"My name is natsu dragneel son of Igneel." I said with a smile as I held my hand to shake it. "So where are you going gramps." I said "I'm going back to magnolia town to my guild." He said "Cool what's the guild name?" I said hoping its fairy tail "Fairy tail." He said. "FAIRY TAIL!" I yelled "yes why are you surprise." he said "oh it's because I'm looking for guild called fairy tail when you said that I was surprise." I said

"why are you looking for fairy tail are you planning to join." Markarov said "yes I am" I said "well you're in luck I'm the guild master so I say you're welcome into the guild natsu." Said Markarov. "ALRIIIIIGHHHTTT!" I yelled barely keeping my excitement "thanks gramps." "no problem anyway we should be going its only two hours to walk to magnolia town." he said and the we left the forest and head to magnolia town.

Two hours later

After two hours we got to magnolia town I was surprise for a town that big. "The view is nice isn't." markarov said. "Yea." I said then we got to the guild "welcome to fairy tail." markarov said."Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!" Makarov said to natsu.

When we got inside I saw people drinking and fighting. "Whoa." I said "Yes this happens all the time." Makarov said as he jump up on the rail stairs "Listen up you brats." he yelled and everyone stop fighting and look up to see the master return. "Oh master you return." said a man "yes I did macao now you brats stop fighting we have a new member joining his name is natsu dragneel." Markarov said as everyone look at me.

"Hi" I said everyone start cheer. "Welcome to the guild natsu." Everyone said and they went back drinking and fighting. "Mirajane come and bring me the stamp." markarov said as walk right next to me "sure thing master" said a female voice. I look up and saw a girl dress in mostly black. "sup I'm mirajane so your natsu a newbie to the guild" mirajane said "yeah so what I'm a newbie I bet I could beat you" I said suddenly everyone stop what they're doing and look at me with a pity and scare look "What." I said I heard someone I pity the fool or I feel sorry for him or he's too young to die.

"You did not just challenge me." she yelled. "Mirajane first put guild mark on him then you could fight him outside." makarov said. Mirajane put the guild mark on my upper right arm. "There now let's fight outside." As she grab my arm and took me outside.

**AN: well this re-edit chapter is finish mercado15 out.**


	3. Mirajane

**AN: Sup this mercado15 posting the new chapters' of a fairy destiny in this chapter natsu will fight mirajane there's a time skip and a lot of sadness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

_Last time on fairy destiny_

"_Sup I'm mirajane so your natsu a newbie to the guild" mirajane said "yeah so what I bet I could beat you" I said suddenly everyone stop what they're doing and look at me with a pity and scare look "What." I said I heard someone I pity the fool or I feel sorry for him or he's too young to die. "You did not just challenge me." she yelled. "Mirajane first put guild mark on him then you could fight him outside." makarov said. Mirajane put the guild mark on my upper right arm. "There now let's fight outside." As she grab my arm and took me outside. _

Out side on the training field

Natsu and mirajane stood across from each other getting ready to fight. For natsu he is excited that he was going to fight and for mirajane she just wants to kill natsu for showing he up. Everyone was outside getting excited about the fight. "I can't believe someone has the guts to stand up to mira-nee." said a lightly dark tan boy wearing a blue suit. "I know elfman-nii but maybe he could beat mira-nee." Said a little girl wearing a pink dress.

"Yea but mira-nee is strong and scary." Said elfman in a shaking voice. "Mira-nee is not scaring elfman-nii." said lisanna in an angry tone as she cross her arms and puff her cheeks. "How could you not be scare lisanna," said elfman. "Let's hope this kid could beat ugly." said a scarlet hair girl dress in armor. "No it's cooler if she beats him." Said a boy in boxers. "Grey your clothes." Said a girl wearing a yellow dress.

"AHHHH how does this keeping happening." Yelled grey as he went to look for his clothes. "Hey erza help me look for my clothes you too cana." Said grey. "No way I want to see pink hair kid beat up ugly." Said erza with an evil look in her eye. "I help search for your clothes grey." Said cana as they went to search for grey clothes.

On the field

Mirajane was staring at natsu with a look that could kill anyone who pisses of her of. "Look I'll give you the chance to give up newbie you don't want to mess with me." Mirajane said. "I'm called the she-devil for a reason." Said mirajane. "You're a she-devil but you don't look a devil or ugly to me you look beautiful." Said natsu with a confused face while mirajane blush.

On the side of the field

Everyone was shock that natsu has the guts to tell mirajane she was beautiful "I can't believe he told mira-nee she was beautiful." Said elfman as he hid behind erza. "Why is that a bad thing mira-nee is beautiful." Said lisanna with a confused look. "That pink hair kid is probably blind to see her ugliness." Yelled erza.

On the field

"Go" said makarov as he quickly left the field. "_**TAKE OVER: SATAN SOUL"**_ said mirajane as she just transform** (AN: if you see the anime or read the manga you will know what she looks like but younger.)** natsu look at mirajane new form and had one thought _"Scary looking." _Mirajane smirk when she saw him shocked "I will beat you in this form _**SOUL EXTINCTION." **_as a blast was to about to hit him.

"Not a chance _**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST." **_Yelled natsu as he dodge the attack and punch mirajane. Mirajane grunted but was not about to give up. _**"DEMON BLAST!"**_ mirajane said as blast came from her hands straight to natsu. Luckily for natsu was able to dodge the attack._** "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK."**_ Natsu yelled as he went straight forward to attack mirajane. Mirajane dodge just in time and yelled_** "DARK PALM" **_it hit natsu but he wasn't going to give so natsu is charging one last attack_** "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" **_natsu yelled and hit mirajane.

On the side of the field

"No way!" said macao who was in shock of what just happen "you just saw that wakaba?" asked macao "Ya he just beat mirajane heck we can't beat her and he did." Said wakaba with a shocked look on his face. "Yea and he just the join the guild today to." Said macao. "Wow I can't believe mira-nee lost" said elfman "yea me too" lisanna said. "Yea I know that kid will beat ugly." Said erza. "I can't believe flame brain won and I lose to mira every time I fight her." Said a shocked grey. "Grey your clothes." Cana said. "Dam it not again." Said grey as he went to look for his clothes.

On the fairy tail roof

A teenage boy with blond hair and headphones watch the fight and was impress with natsu "hm maybe I could challenge him one day." Said the teenage boy as he left for his missions

In the forest

A person who wears a cloak around his body and has multiple staffs on his back "I think he could help save my world from my father and his army." Said the figure and left to do something important.

On the field

Makarov was impress with natsu so he decides promote natsu with the s-class title. "Natsu." Catching the boy attention. "I will promote you to s-class not because you're strong it's because you prove yourself." Makarov pause and continue "also because you now you have little energy and use some of it to do a final attack and I could tell you have a heart that you will protect anyone so will you take the s-class title natsu." Said makarov.

"Yes gramps I will accept the title." Natsu said with a goofy grin. "thanks for the title and mira thanks fo-" natsu was cut off by mirajane yelling " fuck you pink head boy you humiliate me in front of the guild you stood me up I hate you and only my friends could call mira but for you its mirajane." then she left with her siblings following her. "What's wrong with her" natsu said with confuse face. "Oh nothing it's just probably that time of month again." Said makarov. "Gramps what do you mean that time of month again?" Said natsu with another confused face. Makarov just facepalmed when natsu asked that question.

Time skip 5 years later year X782

5 years has passed since natsu joined fairy tail he made friends with lisanna and elfman, has a rivalry with grey, learned Math and English from erza (he would get killed if he didn't listen to the lesson.) and found happy egg. He made friends with everyone in the guild well almost everyone mirajane didn't want to talk to him because she saw him kiss another girl on their 2 years anniversary.

After mirajane outburst she apologies to natsu and became good friends. 3 years later natsu ask her on a date she said yes they hit it off and become a couple till one natsu fan girls kiss him in front of mirajane and she end their relationship. Her brother and sister forgive natsu and became friends again but not mirajane they never talk to each other anymore. Now back the original time.

"Natsu I'm hungry let's go fishing" yelled a blue cat. "Not yet happy I need more training in 10 minutes okay." Said a now 18-year-old natsu who is doing push-ups. "okay." Happy said as he sat down on his head. "Natsu are you still training." said feminine voice. A girl came she wore a short pink dress. Happy got off of natsu head to hug the girl. "lisanna." Said happy as he hug the 15-year-old. "

Hey lisanna how are you doing." Said natsu. "Fine how about you." Said lisanna "oh fine um mira didn't come right." Natsu said as he hid behind a tree. "No silly she still mad at you." Lisanna said with a sad smile. "oh." Natsu said with a frown. "Why is she still mad at me I didn't cheat on her that other girl kiss me I was trying push her off." Natsu said. "Don't worry I'm sure she will forgive you one day." Lisanna said with a smile.

"Ya you're probably right." natsu said with a sad smile. "Lisanna where are you." Said another feminine voice. Natsu froze as he saw her. "Lisanna their yo-" she was cut off when she saw natsu. "Hi mirajane." natsu said to the 18-year-old. Mirajane just ignore him "lisanna lets go elfman is waiting at the train station." After she said that she left. "Well see ya later natsu." Lisanna yelled as ran after her sister. "Happy lets go fishing." "Aye sir." happy said as they went fishing, but natsu can feel something bad going to happen today.

At the train station

"Mira-nee why don't you want to talk to natsu again?" Lisanna said as she tried to convince her sister to talk to natsu again. "No because he's a backstabbing jerk who cheats on his girlfriend on their 2 year anniversary." said mira in an angry tone. "But mira-nee he misses you he's hurting inside." Lisanna said. "Lisanna when you get a boyfriend and have heart break you will understand so please just stop." Said mira with tears in her eye. _"Looks like mira-nee misses natsu too she is also hurting in inside_." Lisanna thought. When the train came they went on inside as they left to another town. "lisanna where is elfman?" Mira asked. "He's at the town waiting for us." Lisanna said. "Okay" mira said as she fell asleep.

At the forest

"Happy I think we should go on the mission that mira took." natsu told while eating his fish. "Why natsu?" said happy. "I believe something bad going to happen on that mission so let's go." Said natsu "Aye sir." said happy as they left the forest and went to the train station. Once they got there they waited for the train to come but natsu couldn't stop thinking about the mission mira take "_I hope mirajane okay." _natsu thought. "CHUUUUUUUUUCHUUUUUUUUUUU!" "Well happy I might not make this alive wish me like on that curse train" said natsu "aye sir" said happy as the got on the train.

Meanwhile

"Elfman stop this isn't you." cried mirajane when they go to the town they met up with elfman they want to track down the beast but came to them attacking the town mira told lisanna to get the people to safety while she and elfman lure the beast away when they did mira told elfman to use _**TAKE OVER **_on the beast it worked until elfman couldn't control it. "Elfman stop please." Mirajane cried again.

"Mira-nee I'm back I got the town people to safety." Said lisanna. "Lisanna get out elfman is not himself." said mirajane. "Don't worry I bring back elfman-nii." was all lisanna said. "Elfman-nii remember me its lisanna I know you don't know who I'm but I'm your sister and look mira-nee is here too." Said lisanna with a smile "Lisanna get out before it's too late." scream mirajane. Elfman raise his arm to attack lisanna. As the arm came to hit lisanna it misses.

Natsu pov

"Lisanna are you okay." I said "yeah." she said "good we got here just in time I'll deal with the beast and save elfman go while you and happy go help mirajane." I told as I turn around I saw an arm coming down it was about to hit when someone got in front and took the hit for me "AAAHHHHH." When I heard that scream it sound like-no it can't be. It was mirajane she took the hit for me I was shocked and saw her flying and the hitting the ground. "No." I whispered "No-no-no-no-no NOOOOOOOO." I screamed and saw mira body not moving.

"MIRAAAAAAAAAAAAA." I screamed as look at the beast and said "You took over elfman body, tried to hurt lisanna and now you HURT THE WOMEN I LOVE." I said/yelled "You're going to get it now this is for elfman_** FIRE DRAGON CLAW.**_" I yelled and as I hit the beast "This is for lisanna_** FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK." **_I yelled as I hit the beast again with fire like wings. "And this is for mirajane _**FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN" **_I yelled as unleashed my new attack after that elfman turn back to normal I want to mirajane to see if she still alive.

End pov

Mirajane pov

I can't move a muscle but I heard natsu beat the beast. "Lisanna, happy" I said "Go check on elfman I'll be okay." I said "okay mira-nee/aye sir."they both said as natsu came."Natsu." I said "Mirajane don't talk you're going to make it I'll promise you will just be quiet I'll take you to the hospital." he said. "No natsu I'm not going I'm sorry the pain I cause you the past 3 weeks when I saw you kiss that girl I was sad and mad I thought you will want her because she more beautiful than me." I told him while I was crying.

"No mirajane I told you I try to push her off of me your the one for me and I know she beautiful but you're the one who looks more beautiful." I blushed when he said that "You're the most beautiful girl I ever met on are second anniversary I was going to propose to you I still have the ring with me." he said as he take out a box and open it to revealed a gold ring with diamond in the middle and the word I love you engrave to it. I gasp when I saw the ring.

"Mirajane will you marrying me," he said. My heart stop beating when I heard those 5 words "Yes natsu yes I will marry you." I said as he kiss me. We stop as natsu slip the ring in my finger. But I saw terrifying look on natsu face. "Natsu what wrong?" I asked "You're glowing." I blushed when he said that.

"Thanks." I said "No mirajane you're actually glowing. "What?" as I start to float "Natsu I guess my time is up." I said, but I was surprise to see natsu holding me down "No it's not your time you can't die yet." He said I saw tears in his eyes "Sorry natsu I love you forever please tell my siblings I love them and tell everyone in fairy tail I had a great time working with them." as I disappear not before hearing natsu say "mirajane I love you to please don't leave me."

End pov

**AN: well this re-edit chapter I hope you like it mercado15 out. **


	4. Aftermath 1

**AN: sup its mercado15 posting the third chapter. This chapter is might be short and also check my too new stories another fairy tail and one for naruto. Pairings are NaZa and more and NaruIno and more in this chapter you will see natsu 2 years of life without mirajane.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

It was a raining day in magnolia and fairy tail is sad because it lost one of its members everyone attends the funeral. The funeral of Mirajane Strauss. "We lost a precious fairy tail member mirajane strauss a friend to all born on X765-X782." Said makarov with tears running from his eye.

Everyone sad they lost mirajane. Elfman keeps blaming himself and lisanna trying to call him down, but the one who took it hard was natsu he love mirajane and he just propose to her she was his fiancé. Everyone left after the funeral but not natsu he just stands there looking at the grave. "Mira I promise to get stronger for you it was my fault you die." Natsu said with tears running down his face. After that he went home.

One year after mirajane death

In fairy tail everything was normal well if you called fairy tail normal there were people fighting and drinking. The only one that weren't fighting was lisanna who works as a barmaid and stops doing missions and natsu who was not around the guild much anymore.

Everyone got over mirajane death the strauss siblings are almost getting over it, but natsu is still living in the past he trains himself to get stronger for mirajane and he won't stop till he does. "Mirajane I promise to get stronger I won't stop training till I get stronger" natsu said as he kept training.

Two years after mirajane death

Everyone was shock that natsu left a letter saying he will come back in one year. Everyone was sad lisanna was crying even erza has tears coming out of her eye gray was sad his best friend/rival left for a year cana was because she lost a drinking partner. Elfman was sad and said"A real man is only sad if doesn't see a friend for a year."

But what shocked everybody is that Laxus was crying too. Everyone asked why was he crying all he said was. "None of your business." and left with the thunder god tribe.

In a forest a man watch his son leaving magnolia city "Natsu I hope you will get stronger." He said as he disappears with the wind.

In another part of the forest natsu and happy leaving to see the world and get stronger "Well buddy are you ready to get stronger for mirajane." Said natsu "Aye sir." said happy as they start walking away.

**AN: well this chapter is finish and once again sorry for the short chapter. Anywhere check out my new stories the new fairy tail one is called natsu dark side and the naruto one is called back in time. Anyway I'll post the 4 new chapter on the august 14 see you then mercado15 out.**


	5. Aftermath 2

**AN: here's another re-edit chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

Unknown location

Mirajane pov

Where I'm I all I remember was jumping in front of the beast taking a hit for natsu and him proposing to me I remember his last words where mirajane I love you please don't leave me. What does that mean? Wait a minute I'm I dead or something. "Mirajane there you are." I heard familiar voice. "There you are I was wondering where you went." I sat up and was surprise to see someone that look like natsu "who are you and why do you look like my fiancé?" I said as I tried to stand up.

"What do you mean I haven't proposed to yet beside were too young." The natsu look-like said tilting his head in confusion "you are natsu dragneel." Then I realized something he doesn't act like the natsu I know he looks like wimp "I'm sorry mirajane please don't hit me." Said the now scare natsu look-like "what's your name." I asked.

"what do you mean did you lost your memory or something it's me natsu dragion your boyfriend." He said I stop listening after he said that, but what does he mean his name is natsu dragion I was confused "did you hit your or something and what's with your clothes there all black looking I didn't know you were Goth." He finishes

"I got a question for you are we in earthland." I asked "what's earthland?" he said tilting his head again "WHAT DO YOU MEAN." I yelled "sorry I didn't answered your question please don't hurt." He said as he hid behind a rock. _"Wait a minute did somehow travel to another dimension." _I said as I look at the rock where natsu dragion hiding. "What happen to you where is the sweet mirajane I know and love." He said.

"what do you mean sweet mirajane strauss doesn't do sweet." I said "tell me what this world name is?" I asked "what do you mean this is edolas." He said as he came out the rock his was hiding behind "WHAT!" I yelled. I can't believe I'm in another dimension or world.

"I see look natsu dragion I'm actually from another world of dimension called earthland so I'm guessing somehow mirajane from this world or dimension is probably dead or switch places with me." I told him.

"so that means it true then." He said with a sad look "mirajane is dead." As tears came out of his eyes "I told you she was probably switch with me." I said "I know but we heard that she died a day ago I didn't believe it so I went looking for her and found you." He finished as he was starting to cry

"look I'm sorry for your lost but looks like I'm going to stay since I don't know how to get in my world." I said "you can stay with fairy tail I'm sure they will love to see mirajane again, but we need to get you a dress and make you be sweet and kind like the mirajane in this world." He said "okay." I agreed since they will get suspicious if they see me as the she-devil mirajane. "Good let's get in to my car and go get you a dress." He said as we left the area I was surprise when he was acted like different person behind the wheel.

Normal pov One year later

A year past as mirajane work at guild instead of doing missions see was surprise how everyone act different from her world. Elfman was acting like a baby and not saying man in every sentence, jet and droy like to scold elfman for not being a man, levy is mean, gray wear a ton of clothes, nab keeps going on mission gets another one when he is done, macao is dress nicely and was wearing glasses, wakaba doesn't smoke, reedus isn't big, and cana doesn't drink. She didn't see erza and asked edo natsu all he said was she is in the royal army also known as the fairy hunter which confused her but said nothing more.

She also saw some people she doesn't know like Lucy Ashley, juvia, and wendy. Mirajane was surprise of everyone reaction when said that her and natsu dragion are not dating anymore that he broke up with her. She heard them whispers saying what hell is wrong with natsu or natsu you idiot why do you break up with her.

2 years later in edolas

Mirajane change she no longer wearing her gothic clothing she loved wearing dresses and put up a real smile for everyone apparently acting like the mirajane of edolas change her personality _"I wonder if my natsu will like the new me." _Thought mirajane as she looks at the stars thinking of her natsu "Mirajane come on the wedding is about to start." Said grey surge the counterpart of grey fullbuster

"okay." Said mirajane in sweet and angelic voice. Mirajane voice also changes but she doesn't mind. As she went down stays. Apparently edo natsu and wendy fell in love with each other and was dating for a year and was now getting married. Mirajane sat and watch the ceremony but she couldn't help thought what will her and natsu wedding will be like she also wonders if there is a wendy in earthland and if this is and she try to take her man she will killed her oh mirajane if only you knew.

She also wonders did natsu found another girl mirajane was sad when she had that thought. She grips the engagement ring she still had. _"Natsu wait for me please._" Mirajane thought as the wedding was over and everyone starts partying but she could feel something bad is going to happen next year and its involve with her natsu.

**AN: and there go another re-edit chapter,**


	6. Meeting Lucy

**AN: well I here is chapter 6 I hope you like it and I'm not going to do the second part to macao arc or daybreak arc. This chapter will be long so have fun reading. In this chapter natsu comes back, meeting Lucy, and talking with lisanna.**

**Characters ages**

**Natsu age: 21 Grey age: 18 Lucy age: 17 Cana age: 18 Romeo age: 6**

**Happy age: 6 Lisanna age: 17 Makarov age: 88 Bora age: 20 Elfman age: 18 **

**Loke age: 18 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

Chapter 6

Magnolia town X784

A man in his early twenties is walking in magnolia town_ "It's been two years since I was here I wonder how everybody been." _Thought the man as he walked to the fairy tail. As he entered the building he saw people fighting and drinking _"Just like my first day coming in here." _Thought the man "HEY EVERYBODY I'M BACK!" he yelled as everyone looked at him and was shock to see a person they haven't seen 2 years "NATSU!" they yelled as they saw him. "YOU'RE BACK!"

"Yeah I'm back and I'm not planning leaving again." He said with a goofy grin. Everybody saw it and started to cheer and partying. "Natsu-nii" said romeo as he run to natsu "hey romeo have you been." Natsu said as he rubs romeo head "great I'm starting to learn fire magic." Romeo said with the same goofy grin natsu had and left. Lisanna and elfman came over to talk to natsu.

"Hey natsu how have you been." Lisanna said. "fine." Natsu said as he smiles at her "natsu if you're a real man you would stay." Elfman said "uh okay" natsu said with a sweat drop "so how you been since well you know." Lisanna said with a sad smile

"It's fine" natsu said "But I know she is alive some were I just know it." Natsu said with a sad smile "how would you know if she alive natsu." elfman said "I just do." "Hey natsu I heard a red salamander appeared in hargeon town." Said a buckteeth man "a red salamander okay see guys later happy lets go." Natsu said as he grab happy from the counter.

The train station

"So natsu are you sure igneel will be there." Said happy "yeah I'm pretty sure as they waited for the train to come. Several minutes later the train came "natsu do you still have motion sickness." Happy said "nope." Natsu said as he sat down and the train started to move.

Time skip an hour later Hargeon town train station

As the two got out of the train station "so if the information corrects the salamander should be in this town" as he and happy left to search for the salamander.

Hargeon town

Somewhere in town a girl with blond hair was at a magic store "What? This is the only magic store in town." The blonde said "Because fishing is more prosperous than magic in this town. Only 10% of the citizens can use magic. This store is mainly for traveling mages." Said the old men behind the counter.

"Ah~ I guess I came here for nothing." The blonde said as she looks at the items "well, well, before saying that take a look at this, please. I have lots of new goods, too! This Color Magic is probably the most popular one among girls! You can change your clothes' color depending on your mood. Just say "Change"!" Said the old men as he shown her the card.

"I already have it." The blonde said "I'm looking for gate keys." the blonde said "well I have this Nicolas key but it's not that strong." The old men said as he takes out the Nicolas key "No it's okay I was looking for one of those keys." She said "so how much?" "20000 jewels." The old man said "How much does it really cost." The blonde asked as she does a sex appeal. "Is my sex appeal only worth 1000 jewels." The blonde said in an angry tone as walks down town.

With natsu

"Hey did you hear that salamander is town." Said a random "the famous salamander." Said another random girl "yea" as the girls left "Hey happy isn't the salamander igneel were looking for?" natsu asked his friend.

"Aye sir" happy said as they went to the direction the two girls went. As they got there they saw a crowd girls "excuse me pardon me please let me though." Natsu said as he pushes the crowd away. "Igneel." Natsu said but all he saw was a man "who the heck are you?" natsu asked "well I'm the great salamander do you want an autograph-…"

"No thanks." Natsu as he and happy starts to walk away "Don't disrespect salamander" said a fan girl "yea" another fan girl said "let's get him" as they all went to beat up natsu. When the girls stop they went to follow"salamander" "Hey are you okay." A blonde girl said

"Yea." Natsu said as he got up "thank you for saving me." The blonde said "saving you I didn't save you." Natsu said tilting his head in confusion "yea you did that man had the charm ring which make any person of the opposite gender fell for the user it was band several years ago." The blonde said

"anyway my name is lucy heartfilia and yours." She said as she held out her hand. "Natsu dragneel." Natsu said as he shakes her hand when they were done natsu look at the sky "well since I don't see a red dragon anywhere I'll be leaving town now." Natsu said

"wait I'll I buy you lunch as a thank you for saving." Lucy said "No thank you I need to leave quickly before something bad happens." Natsu said as ran from Lucy while happy follow him "hmm I wonder what he needs to do." Lucy said as she walked away to get something to eat.

Lucy pov

"The magic magazine, Sorcerer weekly." I said. I was sitting on a bench looking new issue of sorcerer weekly "Oh my, Fairy Tail caused trouble again? During the annihilation of the Devon Thief Family, Ha-ha! They are overdoing everything!" I said as I laugh "This gravure belongs to lisanna!" Lucy said as she looks at the bikini pictures of lisanna

"I wonder how I could join Fairy Tail I wonder if I have to go through an interview or something? The mage guild, Fairy Tail It is the coolest one!" Lucy said barley keeping her excitement "I see, so you want to join Fairy Tail?" salamander said as he came out of a bush "S-Salamander!" I was surprise "I was looking for you. I really wanted to invite you to my party." He said

"Your Charm won't work on me! That spell's weak point is awareness! It's useless against people who know that! I knew it." I said "I thought that you were a mage when I saw you. As long as you come to my party, it doesn't matter." He said "There is no way I'd come to the party of someone as disgusting as you!" I yelled. "Me, disgusting?!" he said in a surprise tone.

"Your Charm Do you want to be popular so much?" I said. "Come on, it's just a ceremony." He said. "I just wanted to feel like a celebrity during the party." He said "How can a stupid guy like you be a famous mage?" I asked. "You want to join Fairy Tail, right?" he said. "Haven't you ever heard of Fairy Tail's Salamander?" he asked.

"I have! Are you one of Fairy Tail's mages?!" I asked. "Yes." He answered. "I will talk to the Master if you want to join." He said. "It's going to be a wonderful party, right?" I said. "You're so easy to read" he told me.

"Hey, can I really join Fairy Tail?!" I asked hoping he will say yes "Of course. But in return, don't tell anyone about the Charm." he said. "Sure, no problem" I said. _"It was a Pseudo Charm, right? But, I did it! I can join Fairy Tail! Until then, all I have to do is be nice to that idiot!"_ I thought.

Natsu pov

Me and happy just got out of the restaurant we were in after we came back to get something to eat "I am stuffed!" I told happy as I rub my stomach. "Yeah! Come to think of it, isn't that the ship "Salamander" will host his party at?" happy said as he pointed to the ship. "Yea your right but something doesn't feel right." I said as I look at the ship. "Happy let's go to the ship." I said. "Aye sir." As happy use his wings and grabbed me and took off to the ship.

Normal pov

"Fairy Tail? Fairy Tail, was it? It's a beautiful name." Lucy said as she put a fake smile on for him "Thanks Let's have a toast first." He said while holding his glass on the air. "Well, please open your mouth." He said

"wait a minute that's a tranquilizing spell.  
It's Sleep, right?" Lucy said as she looks around to see girls falling to sleep. "Congratulations realizing it." "Salamander" said "Don't get the wrong idea.  
I want to join Fairy Tail, but I don't have any intention of staying with you." Lucy said "what a troublesome girl." He said "What is this?" Lucy asked

"Welcome to my ship now I want you to be obedient until we arrive at Bosco, little girl!" "Salamander" said "Bosco? Hey, what about Fairy Tail?!" lucy asked/yelled "Give it up already. You're our property now." He said as he points to the girls behind Lucy "and them to." He said "That's our Salamander! We got a big catch this time!" said one of his men. "Gate Keys?" he asked "A celestial Spirit mage, huh? That magic can only be used by Contractors. So I don't need them." He said

_"What kind of person is he? How can a person do something like that? So this so this is what a Fairy Tail mage is like? Using magic for evil intents and tricking people"_ Lucy thought "You are the worst mage!" Lucy said until the ceiling broke and natsu came in. "Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as he saw the pink hair man "so I was right something bad did happen happy take Lucy I'll handle this." Natsu said as happy flew out with Lucy. "Well this is going to be piece of cake." Natsu said as he starts to fight.

With lucy and happy

"Happy let's go back we need to help natsu." Lucy said "No lucy natsu could take care of himself we probably forgot to tell you but natsu is fire dragon slayer mage." Happy said "Uh-oh looks like my time is up." Happy said "what do you mea-AHHH" Lucy yelled as she and happy fell into the water.

"You stupid cat why didn't you tell me" Lucy said in an angry tone "I did." Happy said "Whatever. Any ways I think I know how to help natsu." Lucy said as she pulled out a gold key. "Open up! Gate of the Water Carrier! Aquarius!" Lucy said as a mermaid with light blue hair came out. "A fish." Happy said as his eyes lit up like Christmas tree. "No, she is not a fish!" Lucy exclaimed "Amazing!" happy said

"I am a celestial Spirit Mage. I can summon Spirits from the Spirit World by using Gate Keys." Lucy explained "Now Aquarius, use your power and push that ship back to the port!" Lucy order. "Tss." Aquarius scoff "Did you just say "tss"?!" Lucy asked "You shouldn't care about something this trivial. Noisy little girl, let me tell you something. If you drop my key again, I will kill you." Aquarius threatens Lucy.

"Sorry!" Lucy apologize as Aquarius use her powers to send the ship and Lucy to shore. "Don't wash me away with them, too!" Lucy yelled as she was trap inside a whirl pool "What were you thinking! Washing me away like that?" Lucy asked Aquarius "I made a mistake.I ended up washing away the ship as well." Aquarius said.

"You were aiming for me?!" Lucy exclaimed "Don't summon me for a while. I'm going on a trip with my boyfriend for a week. With my boyfriend."

Don't say it twice!" Lucy said as aquarius disappear.

With natsu

"What the hell happen?" Natsu said "how did I get here I remember I was on the ship." As he looks around to see the ship destroys as he saw "salamander" and his men. "what do we do bora." What of bora men said "Idiot! Don't call me by that name" bora said "natsu that's Bora Prominence he was banned from titan nose guild." Said happy. (**AN: same thing as the anime and the manga so I'm going to skip)**

Magnolia town

Natsu, happy, and Lucy stood in front of the fairy tail guild "Welcome to Fairy Tail." Happy said "Yo! You did something reckless again. I heard about Hargeon-…" he was cut off from natsu kick "You bastard! Why?! That information you gave me about Salamander was fake!" said the buckteeth guy

"How could I've known?! I just told you the rumors I'd heard, that's all!" he said "What did you say?! Do you wanna fight?!" natsu said as he through the guy across the guild "Take it easy, Natsu, that's enough" said a guild member as everyone started to fight. "Amazing! I really made it to Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed ignoring the guild fight "Huh? You said Natsu is back?!" This man is Grey Fullbuster. He is good at his work, but doesn't wear any clothes most of the time.

"Let's fight, Natsu!" said grey as he walk to were natsu was fighting "Grey, your clothes" "Ah, crap!" said grey this woman is Cana Alberona. She is the best drinker in Fairy Tail. "That's why I hate the men here. They are so undignified." Cana said as she drank the barrel sitting next to her.

"Fight me when you come back with clothes on!" natsu said to grey "Yapping in the middle of the day. You aren't kids, you know." This man is Elfman. He performs jobs with his fists only. He is a super-muscled mage. "A man should talk with his fists! So all he does is fighting."

"Get out of the way!" natsu and grey said as they punch elfman "And he got beaten!" Lucy exclaimed "Oh my, how noisy." This man is Loki. He is top-ranked on the "Most Desirable Mages" list of bachelors. "I will join the fight just for you." Said Loki as he poses "Good luck!" both of Loki girlfriends said

"Not on my list anymore." Lucy said as she crossed Loki face "What's with this place? There isn't a single normal person here." Lucy said "Oh, a newcomer?" said a girl with short white hair "It's Lisanna! The real one!" This woman is lisanna. She is the mage who was featured on the sorcerer weekly gravure. She's currently a Fairy Tail employee "U-Um, won't you stop them?" Lucy said.

"Why? They are always like that. It's better to not interfere." Lisanna said as elfman came on top of her "Besides it is fun, right?" lisanna said before she lost consciousness "Lisanna!" as lucy tried to help lisanna. "Ah, my underwear!" said grey as natsu took his boxers "Miss, if you don't mind, can you let me borrow your underwear." Grey asked Lucy "Like I would!" Lucy said as she hit grey with a magic bat.

"Those indelicate guys are troublesome, right?" Loki said as he pick up Lucy bridal style "Men talk with their-…" elfman said as he hit Loki "You are in the way!" natsu said as he kicks elfman cutting him off." Natsu said

"Ah, too noisy! I can't drink my beer peacefully." Cana said taking out her magic card "Cut it out already!" grey said as he started using his magic "Now I am angry!" elfman yelled as he use take over on his right arm "You guys are troublesome." Loki said as he started using his ring magic.

"Bring it on!" natsu yelled as is hands burst into flames. "Fighting with magic?!" Lucy yelled as she picks up happy and uses him as a shield "Yeah!" happy said "Don't just say "Yeah"!" Lucy yelled "Will you cut it out already, you fools?!" said a large dark figure "Huge!" Lucy exclaimed "Ah, so you were here, Master?" lisanna said as she saw the master "Yeah." The master said

"Master?!" Lucy yelled as everybody got scared! "This fight is my victo-…" natsu said as he was cut off from the master foot "A newcomer, huh?" the master said "Y-Yes!" Lucy stuttered "Nice to meet you." The master said as he held out his hand. "He shrank!" Lucy yelled "That aside, she called you "Master"?!" Lucy said as she shook the master hand. "Yes, he is Fairy Tail's Master, Makarov." Lisanna said with a smile.

"You did it again, jerks! Look at these documents I received from the Council! They are all complaints! The Council It's the organization managing all Mage Guilds. All you jerks do is making the Council angry at me! However The Council is just a piece of shit! Listen up! The power to overcome reason is born from reason itself. Magic is not a miraculous power.

It's the synchronized and incarnated form of Spirit Energy particles that flow within us and in nature. It requires willpower and concentration. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is Magic.

Worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, won't improve your magic.  
Don't be afraid of those Council fools! Follow the path you believe in! That is what Fairy Tail Mages are all about!" makarov said as everyone started cheering and partying "And There! Now you are a member of Fairy Tail." Lisana said as she put the guild mark on Lucy "Natsu, look at this! I got Fairy Tail's mark!" Lucy said as she show natsu the mark

"Ah, really? Good for you, Luigi." natsu said with a bored expression  
"It's Lucy!" Lucy yelled as looks at what natsu is looking. "This is the Request Board.  
Mages can choose a job they want from the requests posted here." Natsu said  
"Let's choose one with a high reward, for exterminating thieves!" natsu exclaimed "That's settled then!" natsu said "Isn't my dad back yet?" said a little boy "You are annoying, Romeo." Makarov **(AN: same thing in the anime also with the daybreak arc.)**

A week later at the fairy tail guild hall

Lucy was helping Lisanna stocking the merchandise in the basement when she came across a picture of the guild member's younger days "Hey lisanna what's this?" Lucy asked as she show lisanna the painting "Oh that it just a painting of the guild members when we were young, reedus painted that when happy was hatch." Lisanna said as she looks at the picture "Cool but why is there a dragon in the picture and where's happy." Lucy asked "Oh he's the dragon" lisanna said with a smile

"Um I'm lost." Lucy said "okay let me tell you the story." Lisanna said as she told Lucy the story **(AN again: same thing as the anime.) **"Wow" lucy said "But I have question for you if elfman your brother and he's here where your sister mirajane?" Lucy "Dead." Is all lisanna said with tears running down her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know?" Lucy said as she tries to comfort lisanna "No it's okay you were probably going to ask anyway." Lisanna said with a sad smile as she looks at the picture. Lucy looked at the picture again and realizes something. "Lisanna why does natsu and mirajane looking happy together and why are they holding hands?" Lucy asked lisanna. "Oh it's because they are best friends well until they start dating each other" Lisanna answered Lucy with a smile.

"WHAT? They dated each other!" Lucy yelled in shocked that natsu had a girlfriend "Hmm-mnn until one of natsu fan girls kiss him in front of her on their two year anniversary mira-nee thought he was kissing her and broke up with while putting that girl into comma." Lisanna said with a smile as Lucy sweat dropped

"It was sad too, they never talked to each other well natsu will tried to start a conversation but all mira-nee did was ignore him, walk away or punch him far away." Lisanna said with a sad smile. "Wow that is sad." Lucy said with tears down her face "ya but on a mission me mira-nee and elfman-nii took was the missions she died on." Lisanna said as she starts to cry

"It was more sad because natsu came and save me, he was about to go fight the beast that elfman-nii try taking over but it took over him until it's arm was about to hit natsu but mira-nee got in front of it taking the hit for natsu." Lisanna said as she starts to cry more "the most is that natsu was originally going to propose to mira-nee on their 2 year anniversary but since what happen with the fan girl kissing and mira-nee not talking to natsu, he propose to her before she died." Lisanna said as more tears are coming out of her eyes "what did she say?" Lucy said as she starts to cry hearing this sad story "she said yes before she die." Lisanna said with a sad smile.

"It's too bad her disappear." Lisanna said with more tears coming out "what do you mean?" Lucy asked as she stops her crying "natsu said her body started to float away and disappear in thin we all thinks she dead but thinks she still alive." Lisanna said with a sad smile. "Wow that's really sad." Lucy said "yep it is sad." Lisanna said "Anyway let's go back up stairs." Lisanna said to the blonde mage "Okay." Lucy said as she puts back the painting and went upstairs, but unknown to them someone was listening "It was my fault I didn't make it in time in time to close the anima." The figure said as disappear.

**AN: well this chapter was long and sorry for posting it at 3:45 am this I was originally was going to post it before 3:00 pm but I mest up on some parts and I with my brother someone so yea. I probably post the next chapters tomorrow or Saturday along with natsu dark side and naruto back in time. Again I'm sorry also please review if you want mercado15 out.**


	7. Edolas Fairy tail

**AN: well here is chapter 6 I hope you like. So in third chapter I will just mention the story and go right in to edolas arc for story start. In this chapter Natsu, Wendy, Carla, and Happy will be meeting the edolas fairy tail and Natsu will see someone he thought he will never see again. Also I will only be putting the main characters of this story ages also the edo and the earthland characters are the same age except for edo Wendy who is 20 years older.**

**Wendy age: 12 Carla age: 6 Mirajane: age 21**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

Edolas

Almost a year past since natsu return. He met Lucy at hargeon town, formed team natsu, stop eisenwald and lullaby, going to Galuna Island and fighting deliora, going to war with phantom lord, saving erza at the tower of heaven, fighting laxus with gajeel during the harvest festival, forming an alliance with lamia scale, blue Pegasus, and cait shelter, fighting the Oración Seis, and now in edolas with Wendy, Carla new members of the guild from the cait shelter and happy flying in edolas looking for their friends.

"Happy can I ask you a question." Natsu said to his trusty blue cat. "okay." Happy said "HOW DO I KEEP ENDING UP IN THESE SITUTIONS?!" natsu yelled/asked to the blue cat "I don't know natsu maybe you're a danger magnet." Happy said "the tom cat is right I heard stories about you ad everywhere you guy dangers follow." Said a white female cat "Carla that's not nice." Said a little girl with dark blue hair. "No wendy she's right during my two year training trip I was a demon magnet but for some reason the demons stop coming when I came back to magnolia town." natsu said as he try to think of a reason why the demons stop coming. "Maybe they went fishing." Happy said "tomcat every answer for you is fish." Carla said with an annoy look. "Anyways we should walk on foot to see if we could find your friends." Carla said as she flew down "Aye sir" as he follows her.

Short time skips on edolas floating island 20 minutes later

After they flew down the groups went in disguise and met travelers until the travelers left yelling exceeds and please don't kill me. After that the group steps on a bouncing mushroom and now in storage area and borrowing clothes as a disguise. Natsu look out the window and saw the fairy tail symbol on a weird looking tree. **(AN: same thing as anime and manga so I'm just going to skip to where lisanna originally was going come out.)**

Natsu pov

Man why is Lucy hurting me what did I did to deserve this "Lucy can you let go of natsu please." Said a beautiful angelic voice. I look to see who said that and was shock to see her. No doubt it the long white hair and her beautiful sapphire eyes I can't believe it. I remember first meeting her, becoming friends asking her out on date, and say love you to her.

Flash back

"_Your natsu a newbie to the guild" she said. "Um natsu right look I'm sorry I just can't handle losing to anyone besides tin can, laxus or the master. I hope we could be friends?" she asked. "Do you want to go on date with me?" I asked her giving her a flower "I would love to go on a date with you natsu." she said as she took the flower "pick me at 8." As she left. "There you are I was wondering where you went." I said "leave me alone natsu." She said "why are you mad all I said was I don't like you." I said "that's why I'm mad you just broke my heart." She said as she starts to cry "please don't cry I don't like seeing you cry." I said as I got close to her looking into her eyes "the reason why I don't like you is because." As I lift her head up "I love you." I said as I kiss her._

I can't believe my eyes she right there breathing in front of me "you're alive." I said "Um natsu are you oaky." she said "you're alive" I said as I hug her "you're alive mirajane." I said as I kiss her. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NATSU?" Everyone said I was confused "what do you mean a guy can't kiss his fiancé." I said.

"NATSU DRAGION." Natsu dragion who said that then I felt someone touch my shoulder as I turned around I saw a grown up version of Wendy who looks pregnant? "Sorry but I think you got the wrong guy." I said "what do you mean? You are natsu dragion right?" she said with a confused look. "No my name is natsu dragneel." I said I heard everyone gasps "what?" I asked "It's just you look like my husband."

I didn't know I had a look like but didn't Carla said that edolas is like the opposite of are world so this grown up version of Wendy is Wendy that means the other me is married to her and are expecting soon. "okay." I said until I realize my counterpart is married to Wendy and before me "WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Oh man that's not fair my counterpart is married before me and to you!" I said as I point to Wendy "Uh I'm confused now" said edo Wendy. "natsu what's wrong." Said Wendy. "Hey wendy this little girl kind of looks like you." Warren said. "Hmm she does look like me what's your name." edo Wendy said to Wendy as the two talks to each other "Okay what the hell is going on here?" I asked as I was confused. "Hey guys the fairy hunter coming." Said edo nab as he opens the door. **(AN: same thing as anime/manga)**

Normal pov

After escaping the fairy tail everyone started to ask questions about earthland and how they could use magic without a lacrima. After everyone stop asking question natsu went to find mirajane and apologizes for kissing her. "There you are." Natsu said as he found mirajane behind the guild. "Oh hi mister dragneel what could I do for you." Mirajane said as she smiles at natsu.

"Oh nothing I just want to apologizes for kissing you in front of everyone." natsu said as he scratch the back of his head. "No its okay." Mirajane said as try's not blush thinking about the kiss. "But why did you kiss me?" mirajane asked Oh it's because you remind me of my fiancé in fact you look just like her." Natsu said with a smile "What happen to her." mirajane said despite knowing the answer she has to ask either way "she died on a mission and it was all my fault." Natsu said as tears started form.

"She jump right in front of me and took the hit after I defeated the beast we were fighting I walked up to her and telling I love you and stuff then I propose to her." Natsu said with a sad smile. "She then started glow and disappear in front of me her last words were I love you, after that everyone thinks she dead even I started to think she dead now I left on a training trip to get stronger for her but to also look for her unfortunately I couldn't find." Natsu as he started to cry.

Mirajane was shock she did not known she cause natsu this much pain. Mirajane did one thing she kid think of she kissed him. Natsu was surprised but started to kiss back. After what seem to be forever they stop kissing and natsu said "mira is it really you." "surprise." Mira said as she took the ring of her finger and show to natsu.

**AN: well chapter 6 is done. I'll put number 8 later along with natsu dark side chapter 3 and also I read the reviews and one of you said find yourself a beta, well I could but I'm not qualified yet since I'm new and a month hasn't past yet so please review if you want. mercado15 out.**


	8. Meeting new people

**AN: Sorry for the long wait but I need my others stories to catch well the naruto is discontinued and the pokemon is new, anyways I this chapter Natsu finally found Mirajane but what will happen, Gajeel and Lucy will make an appearance, Natsu will have a dream and meeting Edo Natsu. I hope yolike it and now on to the story**

**Gajeel age: 22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail **

Last time

_"She jump right in front of me and took the hit after I defeated the beast we were fighting I walked up to her and telling I love you and stuff then I propose to her." Natsu said with a sad smile. "She then started glow and disappear in front of me her last words were I love you, after that everyone thinks she dead even I started to think she dead now I left on a training trip to get stronger for her but to also look for her unfortunately I couldn't find her." Natsu said as he started to cry._

_Mirajane was shock she did not known she caused Natsu this much pain. Mirajane did one thing she kid think of, she kissed him. Natsu was surprised but started to kiss back. After what seem to be forever they stop kissing and Natsu asked "Mira is it really you?" "Surprise." Mira said as she took the ring of her finger and show it to Natsu._

Current time

"Mira…" Natsu stares at Mirajane making her uncomfortable. "You're alive." Natsu whispered as tears coming down his eyes. "MIRAAAAA!" Natsu yelled as he went to hug her. Mirajane was surprise but return. "This is great we could go back home*Natsu.* Elfman and Lisanna will be happy*Natsu.*speaking of them being happy, Happy will be happy to see you again*Natsu.* and then we could be married*NATSU!*what?"

Natsu asked finally hearing Mirajane voice. "…" Mirajane just stayed silence. "Mira what's wrong?" Mirajane whispered something Natsu couldn't. "Sorry I coul-…" "I CAN'T GO BACK!" Mirajane yelled at Natsu. "What do you mean?" Natsu asked hoping Mirajane was kidding. "Sorry Natsu but the Elfman and Lisanna in this world need." Mirajane said as she looks away. "No you can't stay." Natsu whispered. "Wha-…"

"YOU CAN'T STAY!" Natsu yelled trying to hold back his tears. "Why not?" Mirajane asked. "Because all your friends missed you, Elfman and Lisanna missed you, I missed you." Natsu said as he looks down. "Natsu I'm sorry." Mirajane whispered and ran off not wanting to see Natsu sad.

"MIRAAAAAAAAJAAAAANNNEE!" Natsu yelled as Mirajane disappeared into the guild. "Why can't she come back? Why can't she come back?" Natsu said as he starts to cry. Unknown to Natsu black waves where circling around. "WHY CAN'T SHE COME BACK?!" Natsu yelled as the black waves kills everything around with life.

"What I am doing forget Mirajane, if she doesn't want come back then let her stay just go find your friends you don't need to waste time with her." Natsu as he went to find Wendy and the others not realizing that there's no life of deserts plants around him.

Time skip 3 hour later

After the group left edo Fairy Tail they went to the town of Luen and met edo Lucy along the way who helped them get magic tools and now they are eating in a shop talking about Lucy.

"I AM WRITING NOVELS?! HEE-AA-HAHAHA." Edo Lucy laughs. "Your noisy part is exactly the same. "DON'T SAY THAT I'M NOISY!" Edo Lucy yelled, "This thing that we brought just then…how do we use it?" Wendy asked as she takes out the magic item. "IDOIT! Don't show that in public." Edo Lucy said as Wendy put away the item.

"I've told you that right now the magic is banned in the whole country right?" Edo Lucy scolded Wendy as Wendy say sorry. While edo Lucy scolds Wendy, Natsu was thinking about Mirajane. "Mirajane why do you have to stay, what about the guild, what about Elfman and Lisanna, what about me. Why am I thinking this she never come." Natsu as he feels some grabs his hand. "Natsu let's go the royal guards are here we have to run."

Edo Lucy said as the group ran from the guards to an abandoned house. As they got into the house they heard a familiar voice. They poke their heads out to see who it and was surprise to see Lucy. "Let go of me." Lucy said as the guards grab her. "You must be Lucy." The guard as Lucy shouted "I AM LUCY, BUT WHAT'S THIS ALL ABOUT?!" As she continues to struggle with the guards grip. "Come this way." The guard said as he pulled Lucy.

"LUCY?!/ME?!" Happy/edo Lucy yelled. "Why Lucy's here…" Happy stares at Lucy being struggle. "WH-, WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Carla yelled. "I've got to help her out!" Natsu yelled as he ran to Lucy. "**OPEN GATE OF THE SCOROPION." **Lucy said as she took one of her keys out. "Lucy you can't use your magic in this world!" Wendy warned her but she didn't hear her.

**"SCORPIO!" **Lucy yelled as a human looking scorpion appeared. "WEEEEEE!" yelled Scorpio. "**SAND BUSTER." **He said as sand shot out of his tail to the guards. Everyone was surprise that Lucy can use magic. "LUCY!" Natsu shouted as Lucy turn around to see Natsu and the others. "EVERYONE!" Lucy yelled "I MISSED YOU GUYS!" as she ran to them and saw edo Lucy. "IT'S ME-!" Lucy shouted in her face. "Lucy we talk later lets run." Natsu as he grabs Lucy hand and ran with the others following him.

Time skip 1 hour later in a hotel in the town of Sikka

After Lucy explained how she got here, her and her edo self-went take a bath. "Look she even has the same body as me!" Edo Lucy exclaimed as Lucy cover up her body.

As they were arguing Natsu finally notice something before he left to Luen. _"Wasn't there desert plants when I was talking to Mirajane? Nah it was probably my imagination."_ Natsu thought as he looks at the ring on his finger. _"Why do have still this ring? She doesn't want come back yet it feels like she will."_ Natsu thought as Lucy was calling his name. "Natsu what's wrong." Lucy asked as Natsu was looking at her.

"Nothing it's just I'm thinking about Edo Fairy Tail." Natsu lied hoping she will by it. "This place has a Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked. "Yeah tell Scary Lucy she in it." Natsu as he went outside. "I wonder if everybody is okay." Natsu ask himself as he thinks about his trip coming to Edolas. "I guess dragonslayers can't be absorbed through that portal-wait a minute where is Gajeel." Natsu wonder where he is.

With Gajeel

"So this is the royal city." Gajeel said as he looks around. "The other me said that he will give me the signal when he's read." Gajeel continued walking around until he found a safe place will no one will see. _"After I free Levy-I mean everyone I will destroy the kingdom for hurting her-I mean them." _Gajeel thought as he fell asleep.

With Natsu in his dream Natsu pov

Where am I. I remember falling asleep and dreaming about the all kind of meat in the world then all of, sudden it goes pitch black. "Natsu my son." A familiar female voice said. Who said that and what does she my son? "Your destiny is close but you're going either side, my side of your fathers but whatever side you chose I will support you." She said as she disappears.

Reality

"What the?" I got up and to see it was all a dream. "That voice she sound familiar." I said as I went back to sleep.

Natsu dream

"Where am I now? Wait a minute who that." I look to see a little girl with wavy blond hair running from people. "Hey leave her alone!" But they couldn't. _"We got you now Mavis vermilion Fairy tail first founder."_ Wait that small girl is Fairy Tail first founder._ "Now give us your son so we could we revive Zeref." _There that name again I heard in the tower of heaven from Jellal and now this guy, but did he say Mavis vermilion Fairy Tail first founder.

_"No no-no NOOOO."_ I look to see what happen and saw her on the ground next to a baby? _"I fail to protect my son."_ Mavis had a son? But there weren't any records of her starting a family. _"Looks like I failed to protect you Natsu sorry._" She names her son Natsu, but that's my name. I look back at the scene and saw a man talking to Mavis. _"Are you okay."_ _"Y-Yes."_ Why am I having this dream? What is this all about?

_"_WAHHHHHHH_."_ _"Sssssshhhhhh don't cry please" "Cute baby. What's his name?" "Natsu his name is Natsu."_ This getting to freaky I want to wake up now. _"Natsu!" _Why does he sound surprise? _"Yes is there a problem with that name."_ Wow she really is protective if him. _"No it's just that name sound familiar if you don't mind me asking what your name."_ This guy is really creepy. _"Mavis."_

_ "I see so why are you doing out here alone." _Why is she out here alone? _"I was going to use __**FAIRY SPHERE**__ on my son to protect him but zeref followers came and chase me." _Wouldn't **FAIRY SPHERE **kill him?_"I see so that's why you run into the forest with Natsu."_ This guy asking too many question. _"Yes but I have no choice but to put __**FAIRY SPHERE**__ around natsu until someone finds him in later on."_ She going to abandon her son, but she crying I could see she has no choice.

_"I see." "Yes now please excuse me I'm going to use __**FAIRY SPHERE**__ on Natsu."_ _"Natsu my son I love you with all my heart please who ever find you I hope they will take great care of you please eat right make a lot friends find a girl you will love and get married so you could give me grandchildren." _

It's seems she really loves her son I feel sorry for her. _"Please protect your friends at all cost save people from the darkness Natsu my son I love you very much and your father loves you to I wish you could meet him but he died protecting me and you please stay safe __**FAIRY SPHERE.**__"_ What the, the sphere is _gone "This is best for Natsu to not be in this era."_ In this era so that means she meant to put him into that sphere until someone in the future finds him. Igneel told me he found me when I was baby. Does that mean-no she can't be my mother.

_"I want to ask you something who is Natsu father." "His father name was Zeref." _Zeref but isn't he a dark mage? Why would mavis marry him?_ "Zeref I see." "Thank you for letting me cries on your shoulder and helping me deal with Zeref followers."_ Don't Zeref followers know that's his wife?

_"You're welcome but if your husband name is Zeref and he has followers the last time I check Zeref is a dark mage so why did you married him if he's a dark mage while you're a light mage."_ Yea why did she marry him? _"It's because I love him he was kind and gentle he needed someone to save him from the darkness so I did and when I told him he was going to be a father he was happy."_ Zeref happy to be a father, yep this is a dream.

_"But an incident happens and now he's dead and will never get to see his son."_ Yep this is a dream, no one could kill Zeref. _"I see, I should take my leave now." _

_"Wait could you tell me your name." _I want to know his name to. _"I don't know my name I woke one day in a cold place and don't remember my name or anything and when I want to the nearest town people where giving me looks of disappointment they told me to get out-of-town so I isolated myself and for some reason I can't control my magic but when I'm near you I could because every time it get out of control and kills anything around but it hasn't done it yet when I'm near you." _

_"__Oh one more thing if I see Natsu in the future I'll point to Fairy Tail, it's your guild correct "_ He disappears. How did he do that? _"Thank you." "Wait a minute he says he can't control magic but around me he could and that voice sound familiar but that means could he be, no I saw him die but."_ Who is she talking about? _"Zeref could it be you"_ That's Zeref, doesn't look like much. "Okay I want to wake up now can someone wake me up please." I said as everything turn dark.

The next morning Normal pov

"Man what a strange dream." Natsu said as he got to see if anyone is awake. He found a letter from edo Lucy and was shock when she left. Natsu woke everyone tell them we should. Now the group are walking in Sikka heading to the Royal city of Edolas. "Uwaaah…she's back to normal already." Natsu said as Lucy was hugging a book and smiling.

"I guess she's happy about finding some back." Wendy said as she looks away from Natsu. "Wendy ever since we left Fairy Tail Edolas you back acting strange." Natsu said as he looks at Wendy. "Well it's because…well don't you find it strange that are…well Edolas version of us are marry and well…having a baby." Wendy said as she was blushing madly.

"No not really, but I am really jealous he got marry before me." Natsu stayed quiet after finishing his sentence. Wendy saw Natsu tears falling down. "Natsu what's wrong?" Wendy asked hoping she didn't upset Natsu. "Nothing let's just continue walking." And with that the 2 went to catch up to Lucy and the others. Then they notice the something above and saw an airship. "HURRYYY! WE'RE LEAVING AT ONCE!" shouted a royal army guard.

"The royal army!" Lucy exclaimed. "HIDE!" Wendy pushes Natsu behind a pillar. "TWO MORE DAYS UNTIL THE GIANT LACRIMA'S MAGIC EXTRACTION!" Shouted a guard. "IF WE'RE LATE WE'LL MISS THE EVENT OF THE CENTURY!" Shouted another guard. "Giant lacrima…" Natsu said. "They're talking about Magnolia." Wendy said with a frown. "Two days until the extraction? If we try to walk there, we won't make it in time!" Lucy said in a sad voice.

"Once the extraction begins, we'll never...be able to them to their original form again." Carla explains as Natsu look at the ship. "How about stealing that ship?" Natsu suggest as Wendy and Carla look at him with a surprise look. "Normally it's "sneak on to that ship," isn't it?" Carla said getting out of her surprise expression. "I don't like hiding." Natsu said. "It's rare to for you to want to ride on stuff Natsu." Happy said as Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "So it could be fun." Natsu said in a bored expression.

"I agree! If we don't steal that, we won't make it!" Lucy piped in with a determination look. "But how?" Wendy asked "With my magic! Don't you know? I'm in my prime right now!" Lucy pose in front of them as Natsu stayed silent. "I realized it when we fought I Luen. I'm pretty sure Earthland's "magic" is more advanced than this world's." Lucy explained. "You might be right about that." Natsu said as he crossed his arms. "JUST WATCH ME!" Lucy said as she jumps I front of the guards. "Who are you?!" The guards asked as Lucy yelled **"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION LOKE!"** Lucy finishes as a young woman in a maids outfit appear I front of them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, princess. "…..WHAT THE HELL?!" Lucy screamed. "It's Virgo!" Natsu exclaimed. "HEY WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Lucy shouted in Virgo face as she replies "Big brother's in the middle of a date right now, so he can't be summoned." As Lucy looked at with a shocked expression. "BIG BROTHER!?" Lucy asked. "Yes Leo ordered me to call him that." Virgo replied as Lucy yelled that idoit.

"THAT WOMAN IS LUCY CAPTURE HERRRRR!" The guards yelled. "Now what should I do?! I was planning on having Loke take of everyone…" Lucy said as she thought **"I KILL THE BITCH TAKING LOKE AWAY FROM ME!"** "Princess…excuse me for being presumptuous, but if I go all-out here…I coul eve dance." Virgo said as she started dancing. "GO AWAY!" Lucy yelled. "LUCY AQUARIUS!" Happy shouted. "There's no water here*Taurus*THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE NOW!" Lucy shouted and thought _"AHH, WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" _As Natsu yelled

"WE'VE NO CHOICE! TIME TO PLAY BY THEIR RULES." As he takes out a **SEALED FLAME SWORD**. "I KNOW HOW TO USE IT NOW!" Wendy shouted as she takes out **AIR BLAST CANNON. **"LET'S GO!" The guards shouted as they went after them. Unfortunately for them they got hit by the guards. "NATSU AND WENDY AREN'T DOING GOOD AT ALL! They did better than Lucy through." Happy said as Lucy said sorry.

"This bad! The airship…" Carla said as the ship started to float. "If we don't get on that, we won't make it…" Wendy said as Natsu yelled "DAMN IIIIT!" As the ship flew off. The gang got capture until they heard a sound of a vehicle? "WH-WHAT!?" Natsu asked. "A magic four-wheeler!?" Lucy said as happy shouted

"It has Fairy Tail symbol on it!" as the vehicle did a donut whole and stop in front of the gang. The window opens to reveled a guy behind the wheel "I heard about what happened from Lucy. Get in." As the groups got in. "We're gonna fly. Don't fall off." The man said and yelled "GO! FIRE!" As the four wheeler fire of in incredible speed.

On the way to Edolas in the four wheeler

"You really saved us!" Lucy said to the guy. "Thank you so much!" Wendy thanked him. "You want to go to the royal city, right? This sucker's way faster than that hunk of junk." The man said as he took of his goggles. "The fastest man in Fairy Tail…Natsu the fireball that's me." Edo Natsu said.

"NATSUUU!?" Wendy, Lucy and Happy shouted as Natsu said me. "Natsu…?! The Natsu of Edolas…of this land?!" Lucy asked as edo Natsu replied "Lucy was right, you look exactly like her." As he looks to see Natsu so you the other me?" Edo Natsu asked as Natsu nodded his head. Several minutes later edo Natsu stop the car.

"Get off." He said "Why?" Lucy asked. "Because I won't have enough power to get back at the guild since they change locations." Edo Natsu explained as they got off. Edo Natsu looks at them and said "Going against the kingdom is reckless. Don't get us involved." Edo Natsu said and continues "I only came to bail you out because Lucy…the Lucy I know, and Mirajane asked me to come. I don't want any trouble I just want to continue driving around." Edo Natsu finish. "Hey." Natsu said to edo Natsu. "You get off too!" Natsu grab edo Natsu pulling him out.

"You…hey what are you trying to…" Edo Natsu tries to say something but Natsu interrupted him. "As the same person, just let me say one thing." Natsu said trying to pull him out of the car. "L-Let go! Stop it! Don't make me get off!" Edo natsu said as Natsu pulls him off the car. "Sorry but I want to talk to him alone." Natsu said as the others left.

"Please d-don't h-hurt m-me." Edo Natsu begs as Natsu stares at him. "So you are a wimp." Natsu said as edo Natsu looks at him confused. "Forget about it, anyway I know Mira is my Mira." Natsu said as edo Natsu eyes widened. "How do y-you k-know." Edo Natsu said. "I talk to her earlier, besides you said that your Lucy and Mirajane ask you." Natsu said as edo Natsu stood up. "Anyway we should go now." Natsu said as they called the others.

**An: look like chapter 8 is done. Next chapter will be Natsu, Wendy, and Lucy being capture, meeting the exceeds, freeing Erza and Grey, and Amusement parks. Also I'm writing a prequel to this story, but I'm only making chapter 1. I won't start the story until this story get to chapter 15. The prequel is about how Zeref and Mavis met and how they ended up in the situation in chapter 1 of this story. So review if you want. Mercado15 out. P.s. summer vacation is over and a new school year begins so I probably won't update earlier then I wanted to.**


	9. Extalia and Exceeds

**AN: well here is another chapter of a fairy destiny I hope you like. In this chapter the group gets capture, Happy and Carla return home, Erza and Gray will make an appearance. Next chapter will be the last part of the Edolas arc**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail **

In Hotel in the Royal city Castle town

Everyone is inside the living room waiting for Carla to finish the map of the Royal city. The room was silent until Natsu shouted "I can't stand waiting around anymore! We're getting into that castle!"

"Just give me a minute." Carla said as she turns around and faces Natsu. "We have to come up with a good plan. We can't return them to their original forms, you know." Carla said. "Everyone trapped in a crystal like that…how do we get back to normal?" Wendy asked while Carla stayed silent. "I think our only choice is to ask the king himself." Carla said.

"There's no way he'll tell us. " I think we should just punch him." Natsu said as Lucy got an idea. "We could us Gemini since they both have the power to transform to anyone they touch and read their memories, but the only problem is

they could only transform for 5 minutes and the number of people they could transform is limited to two so they probably one of the older ones, but the real problem is we need to get close to the king." Lucy explained as everyone stays silent. "There is a way to get near the king." Carla said. She show them map she drew. Carla explained the plan and waited till night time to do the plan.

Inside the coal mine

The group went inside the coal trying to get into the Royal castle. "I feel weird walking while holding a touch." Natsu said as Happy nodded his head. "True, you'd normally be able to call flames out easily." Happy said. The group stumble upon the entrance but was block. Lucy called out Taurus to destroy the rocks blocking the entrance. Now the group is walking deeper into the entrance. Natsu look into another direction and Lucy notice and said "what's wrong."

"Lucy! Hang on to this for a minute." Natsu hand the touch to Lucy and walk to the wall. "UHO, UHO, UHO HO HO. This land belongs to me now!" Natsu said making a shadow puppet as Lucy jam the touch in his mouth. The groups continues walk until they stumble into huge area. They explore the area talking about plan, but then a sliming looking thing went around Lucy.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted. Another slime latch onto him and Wendy. "I can't move." Lucy said as she struggle to move. The three look around to see royal guards holding the staff of the slime. "How they find us?" Happy ask as Carla froze. "So there's must be magic user from Earthland." A familiar voice said. They look to see Erza Knightwalker.

"Natsu Dragion, Lucy Ashley are you really different people? You look exactly like them. Bring them along." Edo Erza said as the guards yes mam. "WENDY!" Carla shouted. She was going to run after them with until edo Erza went in front of them. She and the guards kneel down before. "Exceed." They all said. "Exceed?" Lucy was confused. "Happy, Carla…What are you…" Wendy said feeling betray. "Thank you for your hard work I capturing the intruders." Edo Erza said as Carla and Happy look shocked. "Carla?" Happy question as Carla stayed silent the they both blackout.

Time skip on another land.

Happy woke up in to see he's in an unfamiliar room. "Huh? This…" Happy notice Carla sleeping next to him. "Carla wake up." Happy said shaking Carla. "Tom cat." Carla groans rubbing her eyes. "What happened?" Carla asked Happy as she looks around. "We were put to sleep…and…I wonder where this place?" Happy asked looking around.

"Carla?" Happy asked but Carla stayed silent. "It's my fault that my 'information' would be a trap…" Carla said looking down. "THAT'S NOT TRUE! WE WERE JUST REALLY UNLUCKY! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" Happy yelled at Carla. "I swore…even though I swore to protect Wendy…" Carla said as she started to cry. The doors open to reveal an Ichiya look-like.

"Are you the ones who have completed your mission on Earthland? Mm…a lovely perfume." The Ichiya look-like said posing like Ichiya. "Ichiya?!...more importantly he's a cat.?" Happy asked. "What are is there to be surprised about? Are we not one and same, the exceed?" the Ichiya look-like said as another cat came in first pumping. "Nichiya it is definitely their first time seeing exceed, no?" The cat explained. "Oh! So that's how it is." Nichiya said.

"I severe as the captain of Extalia's imperial guard and I am called Nichiya." Nichiya introduced himself. "Nya'm Nadi. Good job on your mission. "Mission…?" Happy ask. "I am afraid time is of the essence the queen awaits. Please follow me." Nichiya said as happy screamed the queen. "Carla leaves this to me. For now we gotta look at the situation. I'll definitely protect you." Happy declared as Carla just looks at him. The groups are walking to the castle as happy notice that it's a country full of cats.

The groups got to the castle as Nadi explain about why there are no humans in Extalia. "You see humans are incredibly foolish, interior people. We have to manage them carefully." Nadi said as Nichiya took over for him. "On top of that they smell terrible." Nichiya said. "The queen governs the humans from here." Nadi said explaining what the queen does.

"The queen has a lovely perfume." Nichiya said. "It's troublesome when they start to increase in number at their discretion the queen has the determined that any additional humans…are to be killed." Nadi said scary Happy. "In order to normalize the magic that we are steadily losing. That is what her majesty has said. Because she is a god." Nadi finish his explanation.

"What was our mission? It's been ground into me it since the time I was born." Carla said as the look at her. "That was chosen in accordance with the queen's human management plans to obliterate the dragon slayer Wendy Marvell." Carla said shocking Happy. "W…WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT CARLA!" Happy shouted as Carla just told him be quiet.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, OBLITERATE WENDY?!" Happy shouted again until he realized something. "Huh?...then…my mission… huh? It can't be…to natsu…TO OBLITERATE NATSU…THAT WAS MY MISSION?!" Happy screamed. "CALM YOURSELF, TOM CAT. WE HAVE NOT COMPLETED OUR MISSIONS, AND WE HAVE NEVER INTENDED TO DO SO! DESPITE ALL THIS, WHY HAVE WE BEEN TOLD THAT WE HAOW?!" Carla yelled as the other two cat's looks surprise.

"Memory loss?" Nichiya ask Nadi as he replies "We didn't have any other option. "Superimposition" causes various side effects." Carla shouts answer me as Nadi and Nichiya looks at them. "Nya'll explain." Nadi explains about their mission on Earthland and how they completed shocking both of them. "WE AREN'T YOUR PUPPETS!" Happy shouted shocking them. M…Male..." Carla started but was interrupted.

"WE ARE…MAGES OF FAIRY TAIL!" Happy screamed. Carla looks at Happy. "Happy…" she was interrupted again when Happy grabbed her paw. "LETS GO, CARLA!" Happy yelled running off with her shocking Nadi and Ichiya. "WE'RE GOING TO SAVE THEM BY OURSELVES!" Happy exclaimed. "WE'LL DEFINITELY SAVE THEM!" as they both got out of their site. "Thi…this is…" "Rebellion…" Nadi finish for him. "Those Exceeds who have been poisoned by impurity of Earthland, have become fallens." Nadi said. "MEEEOOOOW! TWO FALLNES HAVE ESCAPED! IMPERIAL GUARDS CAPTURE THEM!" Nichiya order his men.

With Happy and Carla

Happy and Carla are running from the imperial guards. They made it out of the castle into town as the army is following them. "Let's hide in there!" Happy pointed to carriage with hay. They jumped in but the block of wood holding the carriage slip and they are now rolling down a hill. They hit a bump and Carla hit a bumped but Happy grabbed her hand not letting her go. "CARLA!" Happy yelled.

"HAPPY!" Carla shouted. "Hold on tightly." Happy said as Carla nodded her head. They both crashed. Carla looked up to see a giant lacrima crystal floating on an island. "Happy look at that!" Happy looked up. "THE LACRIMA IS FLOATING!" Happy shouted. "This one is larger than the one we saw at the capital…" Carla said. "THAT'S EVERYONE FROM FAIRY TAIL! THEY WERE KEPT AT A PLACE LIKE THIS! SO THIS WAS A FLOATING ISLAND?!" Happy shouted again. "The kingdom is so far below us." Carla said looking down to see the kingdom of Edolas.

"You guys whatcha doing on my field?" Happy and Carla turned around to see a white cat holding hatchet.** (AN: I think that what he's holding.)** "Aha…The fallens that the soldiers are looking for must be you guys." The cat said looking at them sternly. "GET OUT GET OUT!" The cat swings his hatchet.

"AYE! I'm sorry!" Happy said dodging his swings. Happy and Carla hear the soldiers on the other side of the feel. "They're already here…" Happy was interrupted when the white cat screamed. "GET OUT OF MY FIELD!" The cat shouted. "AYE! I'll get out right now!" Happy said as the cat continued "AND GET IN MY HOUSE!" Confusing Happy and Carla.

Inside the cat house

Happy explain the situation to the white cat and his wife a blue cat. "Oh my that sounds troublesome." The blue cat said as she sets a plate of fish for Happy and Carla. "Mister, Ma'am, thank you for hiding us…"

"KAHH! EAT UP, EAT!" The white cat interrupted him. "Our household doesn't conform to those of the kingdom we were exiled a long time ago and lived out here." The blue cat explained bringing drinks to them.

"KAHHH! DON'T TELL THEM WHAT THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" The white cat shouted as his just said okay. "I see…so that's why you took us in…" "It's got nothing to do with that! AFTER YOU EAT, GO TAKE A! KAAH!" The white cat shouted again and keeps shouting things like wear this and sleeps here.

Later that day

"So you're called Happy and Carla? What beautiful names." The blue cat said. "You're born in Earthland right? Who gave you that name?" She asked. "Natsu my friend." Happy said. "Me too…yeah…a friend." Carla said still feeling bad about what happen. "Those friends are being held at the capital, so we have to go and rescue them." Happy declared as the blue cat smile.

"You're going to rescue humans?" She asked as Carla replies "I know that in Extalia, such actions are unheard of…" Carla said still feeling guilty. "That's not true, I think its great thing to do. It doesn't matter if your friends are a human or and exceed. Because, even though we look different, our feelings towards each other are the same." The blue cat said. "Feelings?" Carla asked.

"Yup…our feelings are all the same." The blue cat smile. "My feelings….feel as though they are being they are being manipulated someone other than myself. Right now…I can't even be sure that I'm speaking these words…" Carla said in a sad tone. "OF COURSE IT'S YOUR WORDS! OF COURSE IT'S YOUR FEELINGS! OUR FEELINGS OF WAITING TO RESCUE OUR FRIENDS, IS DEFINITELY OUR OWN!" Happy shouted surprising Carla.

"You seem to be lost right now, but I'm sure you'll be okay. Besides, you have such a wonderful knight here you." The blue cat said smiling at her again shocking happy of what she said. "Knight…." Happy thought "You will be able to find it in your heart. No, you probably have it." She continues. "All that's left is to recognize it and to trust that feeling of friendship." She finish as Carla finally smiles.

"You're different, lady." Carla said as the as the other female cat said "Is that so?" As Carla nodded her head. "Because…the exceeds look at themselves as "angels" or something. They say the humans are lower class." She said as she looks at the sky. "In the past I used to think like that too…but my children were taken by the queen. In the dragon slayer assassination plan, 100 children…eggs were collected and without seeing my child's face, they were set to Earthland, because we opposed that plan, we were exiled." She said looking down.

"It was about that time…that I figured out…we aren't Gods or angels or anything, just parents. After that, humans and exceeds and all those things didn't matter anymore. My husband may have a bad mouth, but he has the same ideals as me." The blue cat said as the white one came and yelled "KAHH! STOP TALKING ABOUT STUPID ABOUT STUPIDS THINGS. HOW LONG ARE YOU GUYS STAYING HERE FOR!" as the blue cat smiled.

"MAKING SUCH DEPRESSING FACES, BE HAPPY THAT YOU ARE ALIVE AT LEAST KAHH! STOP BEING SO PAMPERED! HURRY UP AD GET OUT!" He shouted as his wife replies "We don't have to throw them out so suddenly." With a surprise look. "No…he's right. We have to go quickly and save everyone." Happy said putting his fist in the air. "If you're shaking in fear you can't do anything! Young ones these days, they don't even know that!" The white cat said look away. Both Happy and Carla left saying their goodbyes as the others saying take care and don't come back.

"Carla did you understand what that guys was saying?" Happy asked as Carla shook her head. "Ever since I arrived Edolas, I was filled with so much anxiety." Happy said. "Me too…" Carla said as she started to run down. "But no more." She finishes as she and ran down the hill and jumped with Happy as their wings appeared. "WE HAVE TO GO FORWARD! WE HAVE TO FLY!" Happy screamed as they flew down to the city.

_"We are the exceeds. The only who are capable of storing magic with in our bodies. The reason we could not use magic was because our hearts were unstable. There…when we see shapes of own hearts the wings allow us to move forward."_ Carla thought as she and Happy look at each other and smile. "LET'S GO! WE HAVE TO SAVE EVERYONE!" Carla shouted. "AYE!" Happy said flying faster than before.

With the blue and white cats

The two look to see Happy and Carla flying to the Royal capital. "KAHH! SO HE CAN FLY PROPERLY." The white cat shouted. "He looks exactly the same as you when you're flying." The blue cat said as she and the white cat started to cry. "DON'T BE SO STUPID! IT'S NOT THE WAY HE FLIES! ONE LOOK AND I'D NOTICE IT!" White cat screamed holding his wife hand. "You're right, but I wonder if that's his girlfriend?" The blue cat asked. "KAHHH! IT'S 100 YEARS EARLY FOR HIM TO BRING HOME A GIRL!" The white cat yelled as both of them remember as losing him to the queen.

Time skip 1 hour later with Lucy and the others

"How...how did you get here?" Lucy asked as Gray replied "THE DETAILS CAN WAIT! LET'S GO!" Gray shouted not wanting to stay around when there are two Erza's fighting. They ran down stairs looking for Natsu and Wendy. "The lacrima in the palace was just me and Erza." Gray told her as she was surprise.

"But how'd you return to normal?" Happy asked. "Gajeel came, but was disappointed that it was just me and Erza." Gray said confusing them. "Why?" They all asked him. Gray shrugged and said "He said it was none of your business and was blushing madly." As they laugh. "I forgot that Gajeel is a dragonslayer so the anima wouldn't work on him." Lucy said as Gray nodded his head. "Seems that dragonslayer magic serves in various purposes in this world, one of which is turning those who'd been turn into lacrima back to normal." Gray said.

"Really!?" Carla asked as Happy said "We…we know the location of the lacrima that everyone trapped in." Gray was surprise what Happy said. "FOR REAL!? HAPPY!" Gray shouted as Happy nodded his head. "Gajeel's tearing up the city looking for that giant lacrima right now.

Can you take him to the lacrima?" Gray asked as Happy nodded his head again. Gray explained Happy what he needs to do as Happy took off and the others went to find Natsu and Wendy. They saw a door on the other end of the hall and busted open and were shocked to see Natsu and Wendy on the floor. "Are you all alright? Get it together." Gray said shaking Wendy a little.

"Natsu wake up!" Lucy said also shaking Natsu a little. "They're both unconscious." Gray said looking down as Carla keeps repeating I'm sorry to Wendy. "LET'S HAVE THEM TAKE THE EXBALLS! HEY NATSU OPEN YOURMOUTH!" Gray yelled as Lucy asked "What's that?" "We got them from Gajeel; did you not get them from Mystogan?" He asked. "It's medicine to allow use magic in this world." Gray said putting one in Natsu mouth. "Come to think of it, I think he did have me swallow something." Lucy said as they heard Natsu cough.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted. "ALRIGHT, NOW ONE FOR WENDY!" Gray took another exball out and gives it to Wendy. After seconds has past and Natsu and Wendy got up to their feet. "I see you guys later." Natsu said before anyone could say anything he ran off. "The old man who was draining magic said they were going to use it for to destroy Extalia with the giant lacrima." Wendy said as she starts to cry.

"THEY GOING TO USE ARE FRIENDS AS BOMBS!" Wendy shouted surprising them. After Wendy explained the rest of the royal army plans they heard screaming and to see Natsu coming back freaking out. "AHHHHH! THERE WERE TWO ERZA'S! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?! SOME KIND OF MOSTER TOURNAMENT?! IS THE WORLD GOING TO END!?" Natsu shouted and notice Gray. "THAT'S GRAY RIGHT THERE Natsu shouted as Gray told him to shut up.

After Gray explained to Natsu they ran off to find the enemy's while Carla and Wendy went to warn the Exceeds of Extalia. They stumble onto a large door. They open the door to reveal an amusement park. They look around to see the rides started to move by themselves and saw a guy wearing pink armour riding on the carousal.

His name was Sugarboy. "MMMMM this is fun~ HAHAHA no really this is a lot of fun- MMMMMM." The guy said. They look up to see a pirate ship moving towards them. "You know all this fun magic is gonna disappear from this really soon. Do you guys know how that makes me feel?" A guy with white and purple hair said. His name was Hughes.  
**AN: well this chapter is done and sorry for not posting it early I had a lot of homework and research to do. Also for the story arcs I'm only going to do this arc, Tenrou island arc, X791 arc and grand magic games but that won't come for a long time. Also I'm also writing arcs that I created that go with the story which will start after X791 arc. So review if you want. Mercado15 out.**


	10. reunion

**AN: well here is chapter 10. In this chapter the Edolas arc will be finish and the start of Tenrou island will begin and Natsu and Mirajane will reunite in this chapter so chapter will be long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

"Heh…you don't know what I'm capable." Natsu said stretching his arms out. "My name is Natsu Dragneel other known as Fairy Tail _"salamander"_." He looks at them making them nervous. "S-so title d-don't matter." Hugh said feeling less confident.

"Did I forget to mention I'm an S-class mage which means I'm stronger than those 2 behind me." Natsu saw both of them more nervous. "Tell me which one of you is stronger?" Sugarboy and Hugh point at each other. "I pick you."Natsu pointed at Hugh looks like he's going to piss his pants.

"Y-you c-can't b-be-eat m-me." Hugh stuttered as Sugarboy ran away. "Gray after him Lucy stay here I have a feeling you will be needed." Natsu said as Gray ran off and Lucy stayed. **"FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!" **Natsu shouted as he uppercut Hugh. "Ugh…that hurt." Hugh said as Natsu laughed. "Really, because I only use 5% of my power." Natsu said making Hugh pale. Hugh ran off as Natsu followed. "So I'm guessing I'm staying here." Lucy said looking at the entrance.

With Natsu

Natsu stumbled upon funhouse full of monsters. "Where are you all I want to do is just play." Natsu looking around until he saw Hugh and a mummy. "**MUMMY** **BANDAGE!**" Hugh shouted as Natsu was wrapped in bandages. "In this monster academy, the entire monster is my soldiers." Hugh said feeling confident until he saw Natsu burning the mummy. **"FIRES DRAGONS CLAW!" **Natsu shouted as he Hugh again.

**"FRANKEIN KNUCKLE!"** Frankenstein appeared and punched Natsu to the ground. Frankenstein keeps punching Natsu to the ground until Natsu stops its punch and flips it over. "MONSTER TROOPS, GATHER AND GET HIM!" Hugh shouted.

"KAHAHAHA can you win against all of these monsters, I wonder." Hugh laughed as Natsu smirk. All the monster stop of what they're doing when they saw Natsu cover in flames. The entire monster ran shocking Hugh. Hugh saw Natsu in a form of a dragon and yelled "MONSTER?!" Natsu ran at Hugh punching him sending him flying to a nearby wall. "Well that was easy." Natsu said as ran back to where Lucy.

Natsu got back to see Lucy and another girl. "Man Luce what happen to you?" Natsu asked seeing a giant octopus tied next up to her. "I don't want to talk about it." Lucy said. They look at the girl who introduces herself as Coco and she explained why she has the key. "Okay now we have to find Gray." Natsu said as they went to look for Gray.

5 minutes later they found Gray next to a beaten Sugarboy. They explained to Gray the situation and agreed to give Coco a chance.

In Extalia

The where whispers among the citizen of Extalia as Wendy and Carla walk to middle of town. "I'd like an audience with the queen; danger draws near to Extalia." Wendy said as Nadi appeared from the crowd. "YOU GUYS ARE IN TROUBLE! Fallens and humans are prohibited from infiltrating Extalia." Nadi said as Carla shushes him.

"This is no time for that if you value your lives; listen to what we have to say." Nadi sweat drop and asked "Where'd Nichiya and the rest of the Exceeds chasing you?" Carla just stares at him. "They were turned into a lacrima by the royal army." Carla said shocking everyone. Everyone was whispering until one Exceed said "Shut." As he throw a rock at Wendy. Then everyone started to throw rocks at Wendy and Carla. Nadi was just watching knowing it's the truth.

With Gajeel and Happy

Gajeel and Happy found the lacrima, but now they are fighting 1st commander of the royal army Pantherlily. "This is fun I defiantly make you my cat." Gajeel said as punch Pantherlily. "You can't beat me." Pantherlily said as he punches Gajeel in the gut. "Come on salamander and the girl has kitty cats, I want you to be my kitty cat." Gajeel said as he uses **IRON DRAGONS SWORD **blocking Pantherlily attacks.

With Natsu and Gray

Natsu and Gray are being drag by edo Erza and are heading to where the king is. They got there and the king Faust asked "Erza did you brought the key?" Erza shook her head. "No but this one can create a key." Edo Erza said as Faust nodded his head. Edo Erza grabbed Natsu and held a sword to his neck. "Stand, ice mage don't try anything funny." Edo Erza said as Gray stood up. _"So this is the dragon chain cannon…"_ Gray thought look at the cannon.

"Quickly." Edo Erza said as Gray continues staring at the cannon. "I'll only get one chance…" Gray then created a key out of ice. _"Once I activate it, I can quickly change its aim and have the dragon chain cannon strike the lacrima directly. If I can do that, I can save my friends…!" _Gray thought putting the key inside the hole. The cannon started up but Gray trying to figure out how to re-aim the cannon. "FIRE!" Faust shouted as Erza mumbled something he couldn't hear. Faust look to see Edo Erza letting Natsu go.

"WH-what!?" Faust as Natsu form flames around his rms. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Natsu shouted attacking the guards. "Just what…is this!?" The king asked as edo Erza grabs the king and pressed the sword on his neck. "HALT THE FIRING SEQUENCE!" Edo Erza yelled as the royal army stopped the cannon. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, ERZA!?" The king shouted as light shine around edo Erza to reveal Erza scarlet instead of Erza Knightwalker. "Sorry 'bout that, that was close. Thanks for letting yourself be fooled." Gray said. "This is plan d, d for deception." Natsu smirked. **(AN: same thing as manga and anime.)**

Time skip 10 minutes later with Wendy and Carla

The Exceeds and Wend saw the lacrima hitting the ravine of the island. "Your still here fallen?!" The Exceed said as he threw a rock to Carla, but Nadi went in front of Carla taking the hit for her. "It's dangerous to throw rocks." Nadi said as he stood straight. "These people informed us about the danger, but no one listened and looks what happened!" Nadi said as everyone is saying the queen will save us. "That's enough Nadi." Said a female Exceed in robes follow by the elders of Extalia. "The time has come." She said again. This Exceed is the queen of Extalia; queen Shagotte. "YOUR HIGHNESS!" All the Exceeds excluding Carla shouted as they bow.

"Everyone…please raise your heads. Now calm down and listen to my words." Shagotte said as everyone stood up. "Right now…Extalia is facing the danger of destruction. We can no longer avoid our fate…therefore I have decided something…" Shagotte said taking her robes off shocking the Exceeds. "And that is to tell you the truth. I…am a mere Exceed." Shagotte said taking off her bracelet and threw it on the ground. "Not a queen and certainly not a god. I am the same Exceed as all of you. I have no power with which to fight against humans." Shagotte use her magic to summon her wing which is only one left wing. "I am deeply sorry for hiding it from you." Shagotte said looking down.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked as Shagotte replies "It's all my fault. Please do not hold grudges against everyone else here. I apologize to you both too. Wendy and Carla was it?" Shagotte asked as they both nodded their heads. "No…it falls to the responsibility of us elders who made such thing as a "queen." We're a very weak race and long ago the humans did many things to us. That's why, in order to protect ourselves, we made the humans think we had some sort of powers." One of the elders said another continues for him

"And in order for all of the Exceed to regain their confidence, we even made all Extalia believe in the power of god. Humans who didn't believe at first eventually came to embrace and fear the power of god." An elder with a long white beard said. "Rather than the power of god, however it was really just a part of the bluff we Exceeds made. For example, "the human management" that picks who we kill that's all made up afterwards. We aren't choosing which humans to kill. We have no such powers, of course." He explained.

"There is one power, though…and that is Shagotte slight ability to see the future, she can see the death of humans. We made people think that these people were being killed due to the queen's decisions, too." The elder with the long white beard said shocking everyone. "Sophist." Carla said as Wendy yelled out her name. "WHETHER OR NOT YOU REALLY HAVE POWER, YOU ORDERED US TO KILL OUR FRIENDS AND THAT IS THE TRUTH!" Carla screamed.

"Shagotte never gave such order it was probably made by some human abusing the queen existence." The elder said. "NO IT WASN'T! STRANG MEMORIES WERE IMPLANTED ON ME, HEART WAS CONTROLLED YOU ORDERED ME TO CARRY OUT THE DRAGOSLAYER MASSACE FROM BEFORE I WAS BORN!" Carla shouted as Nadi defended the queen.

"It's exactly as you say, Carla you are innocent and yet I hurt you the most so please, judge my sin with your hand as one who loves both humans and Exceeds, and you have that right." Shagotte said pulling out a sword and placing it in front of Carla. Carla closes her eyes and picks up the sword.

"CARLA STOP IT!" Wendy shouted as the Exceeds shouted your highness. "Carla!" Wendy shouted again as the entire exceeds yelled I want to die with Extalia. "NO YOU CAN'T THIS COUNTRY IS DESTINED TO DIE!" Shagotte shouted wanting everyone to leave and now was waiting for death, but was shocked when Carla stabbed the ground instead. **"DON'T JUST GIVE UP WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT!"** Carla screamed shocking everyone else. "THIS IS YOUR COUNTRY ISN'T IT?! THEN CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING WITHOUT A GOD OR A QUEEN!? EVEN THOUGH I WAS LYING UP UNTIL NOW, I WAS LYING WITH ALL MIGHT! HOW CAN YOU GIVE UP SO EASILY LIKE?!

IT'S OK TO E WEAK IF YOU WE ALL PUT ARE STRENGTH TOGETHER, WE CAN MAKE IT! THIS COUNTRY WILL NOT BE DESTROYED!** THIS IS MY HOMELAND, AFTER ALL! IT WON'T DISAPPER! **I WILL NOT GIVE UP AND I WILL STOP IT NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!" Carla cried flying off where the lacrima was. "CARLA!" Wendy shouted. "I…I'll go with her…because I love this country." Nadi said as he flew off where Carla is.

With the Natsu and others

Natsu and the gang are trying to push back the Lacrima Island. "EVERYONE DON'T GIVE UP KEEP PUSHING!" Natsu shouted as everyone roared. "IT'S USELESS! I'M TEELIG YOU THAT IT'S NOT SOMETHING POSSIBLE WITH MERE HUMAN STRENGTH!" Pantherlily said. Carla came and help pushed the Lacrima Island. "CARLA!" Happy yelled. "I'M NOT GIVINGUP! FAIRY TAIL, EXTALIA, I'M GOING TO PROTECT THEM BOTH!" Carla shouted as Nadi appeared and help.

"You..." Nadi interrupted her "I NYA~ I want to protect it too…I'm sure everyone else does too." Nadi said as Happy and Carla look behind them and saw the Exceed race coming to help surprising Pantherlily. All the Exceed apologize to Wendy and Carla. "EVERYONE LET'S DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS!" Wendy shouted as everyone cheered. Pantherlily saw Shagotte trying and remember the day he was banned from Extalia.

Flashback

"_Lily why have you saved a human child!?" One of the elders of Extalia asked. "It was badly wounded…" Lily was interrupted. "IDIOT HOW INAPPROPRIATE TO BRING SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO EXTALIA!" The elder yelled. "But…even though it's a human I can't just ignore a wounded creature." Lily explained as the queen was silent. "Have you forgotten the law Lily!?" Another elder asked. "YOU ARE HERBEY BANSIHED FROM EXTALIA AS A FALLEN!" The elder from earlier yelled shocking Lily. "WHAT!? For something like this….?" Lily asked as Shagotte stilled stayed silent._

Flashback end

Lily saw Shagotte falling and flew in to save her. "Lily…" Shagotte said. "Your majesty has fate tried cheating you out?" Lily asked as Shagotte replies "I'm sorry…I…" but lily interrupted her "Me too; no matter what how much I may despise it Extalia is still my home." Lily started to cry.

"Lily…" Was all Shagotte said but was interrupted again "BUT IT'S TOO LATE EVEN WITH THIS MASS OF EXCEED, IT CAN'T BE STOPPED! I'M SORRY IT'S MY FAULT I COULD HAVE STOPPED IT I COULD'VE STOPPED THE HUMAS!" Lily shouted. "I appreciate your feelings." Shagotte said as she started cry. They both watch the others trying to push back the Island. Next thing you know is that the Island is being pushed back.

"The lacrima being forced back…." Lily said. The Lacrima Island turns into light and then disappears. Everyone was surprise to see the lacrima disappears. "The lacrima…is gone!?" Gray asked as Lucy asked what happened. "It's returned to earthland." A guy wearing a cloak said. "I apologize for being so late, I was searching for the vestiges of the giant anima in order to send it all back and we wouldn't have made it without everyone's strength, I thank you." He said as Erza shouted

"Mystogan!" as Natsu smirked. "So you sent them all back?" Natsu asked. "That's right using the anima once again; the lacrima has been returned to Earthland in its original form it's all over." Mystogan said as everyone cheered. Mystogan took his masked off to reveal Jellal. "Lily this is the life you saved…I'm glad to have protected your homeland." Jellal said. "Yes…thank you, your highness." Lily started to cry seeing Jellal alive.

"The price has returned." Coco said as she starts to cry. Lily continued look at the now edo Jellal, but his widened as got hit by an unknown beam. Everyone was shocked of what just happen. "NOT OVER YET!" Everyone looked to see edo Erza and the royal army. "SCARLETTTTT!" Edo Erza screamed. "Knightwalker." Erza said. "Do you intend to point your blade at me, the prince of Edolas? Erza Knightwalker." Edo Jellal said as edo Erza gritted her teeth. **(An: same thing in the manga and anime so I'm going to skip where edo Fairy Tail comes to battle.)**

Everyone was losing the battle against the royal army until the edo Fairy Tail appeared out of the ground hitting the royal army Legion. Everyone inside the guild excluding edo Wendy came out with magical weapons. They screamed their battle cried and attacks the royal army.

"Sorry for being late, Earth-Lucy." Edo Lucy said. "Edo-Lucy." Lucy said as she helps her stand. "ME!? More importantly…your clothes put some/take 'em off." Both Gray's said. "Can you stand, Earth-Lucy?" Edo Lucy asked as Lucy nodded. "Look Carla edo Fairy Tail's come to save us our feelings are stirring this world up." Happy said as he looks at the edo Fairy Tail. "Wherever we go we sure are one noisy guild….." Carla said.

At Edolas royal castle with Pantherlily and edo Jellal

"This is the room the produces the anima; your highness…just what are you-" Lily was interrupted by edo Jellal. "I've observed Earthland for a long time though there's conflict there as well, it's an abundant world." Edo Jellal said. "Surely they'll be able to take it in y…you couldn't be;

NO MATTER THE CIRCUMSTANCES, THAT'S TOO ABSURD!" Lily shouted realizing what edo Jellal was doing. "There's no other way to quell the conflict of this world I'll create a world in which people can face each other properly I'll open an anima in reverse and annihilate all of this world's magical power." Edo Jellal said.

With Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy.

"GATHER MORE MAGICAL POWER! YE SKY YE EARTH! GIVE YOUR MAGICAL POWER TO DOROMA ANIMU!" The king of Edolas screamed into a mechanical dragon. "SALMANDER LET'S USE OUR BREATH!" Gajeel shouted. "Kid you too." Gajeel said to Wendy as she nodded. "We've been holding back since we don't know what'll happen, BUT WE'VE GOT NO CHOICE!" Gajeel shouted as his, Natsu and Wendy cheeks puff. **"FIRE DRAGON'S/IRON DRAGON'S/SKY DRAGON'S…" **The three said as they charging their attack.

**"ROAR!" **They roar as the attack combined together hitting Dorama animu. "We did it, huh." Gajeel said breathing heavily. But they look up to see Dorama animu still intact. "No way won't our Three-man simulations roar hit." Wendy said. "ONE MORE TIME!" Natsu screamed. "I WILL NOT PERMIT IT **DRAGON SPREAD CANNON!" **Faust shouted as Dorama animu shot the attack. He landed on the ground and laugh to see the three of them on the ground. "This is bad no magic left…" Gajeel said barely breathing.

"It appears you've run dry infinite mages though you may be, once you've run out of magical power, it won't return for a while you may assume that your treatment will depend upon your behavior now come quietly and become the source of the of my world's magical power." Faust said.

"It's over…" Wendy said. "So this is it…" Gajeel said. But for Natsu he stood refusing to give up. _"I can't give up, I can't give I have to do this for Mirajane." _Natsu thought. "Don't give up it's not over yet bring it on bastard…I'm standing right here!"Natsu screamed surprising Gajeel and Wendy. "JUST HOW OBSTINATE A CHILD ARE YOU!?" Faust asked as his Dorama animu steps on Natsu, but Natsu is blocking the attack.

"Natsu…" Wendy said. "You idiot without magical power, ain't nothin' we can do." Gajeel said. "I'LL SUMMON IT! SUMMON UP TOMORROWS SHARE!" Natsu shouted. "RAAAHHHH!" Natsu kicks the foot of the Dorama animu and flips it over. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE DRAGONSLAYERS GOT IT!?" Natsu shouted.

_"Tomorrow's share…."_ Gajeel thought. "KNOW YOUR PLACE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Faust shouted as Dorama animu hits Natsu sending him flying. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!?" Faust asked. He notices Gajeel coming his way. _"Looks like we need to join forces, because our strength…our hopes…we've just got to unite them!" _Gajeel thought using **IRON DRAGON'S SWORD **to hold down the left foot of Dorama animu. "My leg…" Faust said trying to move the left leg.

"I'VE LOCKED HIM HE WON'T BE ABLE TO ESCAPE TO THE AIR NOW, GO SALAMANDER!" Gajeel shouted. "You…" Faust said but was interrupted "YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE! DO IT!" Gajeel shouted again. "WENDY!" Natsu yelled. "SEND A ROAR AT ME!" As Wendy just look at him confused.

_"I'm going to believe in Natsu!"_ Wendy thought. "Got it." She said. "You impudent…let me go…" Faust was still trying to get the left leg out. "Like I'd let you go, you piece of trash." Gajeel said. **"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" **Wendy screamed as Natsu got inside the middle spinning around with his flames. _"You punk…using the "rotation" of the girl's breath…"_ Gajeel thought.

"WHA-" Faust shouted. "UWAHHHHH!" Wendy screamed. **"FIRE DRAGON'S…" **Natsu begins. _"Is this…a fantasy…?"_ Faust thought. **"…BLADE EDGE!"** Natsu screamed hitting Dorama animu in the middle grabbing Faust in the process smashing him to the ground. _"These are the things I wanted to possess…?"_ Faust thought looking Natsu and the others but three dragon's. "S-Save me." Faust said cowering in fear as he blacked out.

"We did it." Natsu said as fell on his knees and felt the ground shaking. "An earthquake?" Natsu asked. "It…it couldn't be enemy reinforcements, could it!? You've gotta be kiddin' me…" Gajeel said. "Th-that's not it…there…" Wendy said looking up. The island above the one they were o are falling. "The floating islands are…falling?" Natsu questioned.

With the others

"Wh-what's going on…?" Lucy asked. "HEY, HEY, WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Both Gray yelled. "EEEEEEK IT'S A DISASTER!" The royal army shouted. "The floating islands of Edolas were supported by this world's magical power if they've begun to fall that can only mean…in short…magical power is disappearing from this world." Queen Shagotte said.

With edo Jellal and Pantherlily

"Your highness…" Lily said. "This for the best it's because there's magical that people quarrel as such I'll edadicate magical power from this world using the anima which I've reversed, Edolas' magical power is being swept into Earthland there it'll be vaporized and naturally become of the plentiful magic of Earthland for the sake if the new world I'll destroy Edolas this one time." Edo Jellal said.

With the others

Everyone is panicking because they don't have any more magic powers anymore. "What's happening?" Lucy asked. "It's all over…the world is ending." Coco said. "Carla…" Happy said as Carla stayed silent. "R-RETREAT WE CAN'T FIGHT IF OUR WEAPONS WON'T WORK!" The royal army yelled. "HEY WE WON!" Gray shouted but edo Fairy Tail is looking sad. "GET IT TOGHEHTER EVERYONE! IT'LL BE ALRIGHT!" Lucy shouted as her counterpart grabbed her. "HOW CAN IT POSSBILY BE ALRIGHT MAGICAL POWER IS VANSHING FROM THIS WORLD ALL OF IT! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO THE MAGICAL GUILD!?" Edo Lucy shouted.

Back at the royal capital

"I-I didn't think you'd actually do to…it's true that there won't be any fighting for a while, but…" Jellal interrupted him "I know the citizens are all in a panic there's no one who could adapt to such a rapid change in a world that's precisely why they need a new leader now; a new king for the new world a king who can lead a nation in bondage to fear ad terror to happiness." Pantherlily smiles.

"I see the so as the prince, you'll…" Jellal interrupted him again "No…it's not me it's impossible for me, as I haven't walked the paths of this world and neither do I have the right; In order to calm the panicked masses, we need a _**villain **_and a_** hero**_." Edo Jellal explained.

"The person who exposes the evil that's plunged this world into chaos, and executes it, becomes the hero; that hero can unite the people and become king." edo Jellal said as Lily who will be the hero and the villain. "I, who've rebelled against the king of Edolas and stolen all of this world's magical power am the "villain" and you who can bring harmony out of the prejudice and misunderstanding between races, would make an appropriate

"hero" you must execute me, as the traitor who destroyed this world and then become the king of this world." Edo Jellal said shocking Pantherlily. Unknown to them Nadi was hearing their conversation.

Time skip 10 minutes later

They both heard an explosion and ran outside, but what they saw shocked them. "I AM CALLED GREAT DEMON LORD DRAGNEEL!" It was Natsu. "I'LL BE HELPING MYSELF TO ALL OF THIS WORLDS MAGICAL POWER!" He shouted "I'VE BROUGHT YOUR PRECOIUS KING LOW THOUGH I'VE SEE FIT TO SPARE HIS LIFE GAHAHAHAHAHAHA REDFOX, MARVELL MY SERVANTS DESTROY THE TOWN!" Natsu yelled as Gajeel and Wendy are destroying the town.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING STOP!" Edo Jellal shouted. The citizens picked up weapons and told Natsu to give them back there magic power. "Nah." Natsu said. "ALL WHO OPPOSE ME…." Natsu yelled. "STOP NATSU!" Jellal yelled. "Stop this foolishness…the king has fallen, there's no further need to attack the royal city…" Jellal said but Natsu ignored him. "I WONDER IF YOU'LL BE ABLE TO STOP ME PRINCE OF EDOLAS!" Natsu shouted surprising the people. "Why are you here?" Lily asked. As Nadi appeared and explained to him what he did. **(An: same thing in manga and anime so I'll skip to where lisanna originally came out)**

Back at Earthland

After the entire exceeds left to find the missing children lily caught someone that the older Fairy Tail member's that they will never see. "Hi." The person said. Natsu was looking at the person. "Mirajane." Natsu whispered. He left to be alone not wanting to see her. "Natsu." Mirajane said but he ignored her. "Come Elfman and Lisanna will be happy to see you again." Gray said grabbing her hand and taking her to the church.

At the cathedral church

Mirajane is reunited with her siblings as they cry happy to see her again. "Mira-nee now you and Natsu could get married." Lisanna and Elfman said as she frowns. "I don't think I could." Mirajane said as they were confused. "Why not?" Lisanna asked. "I don't think wants to be with me anymo-" Mirajane was slapped in the face from Lisanna. "Mirajane strauss don't say that you don't know the pain Natsu been into since you left; he left to find you and to get stronger and when he came back he came crying to me saying it was my fault, he deeply misses you mira-nee." Lissana said as she cried. Mirajane was shocked that she really cost Natsu that much pain. She ran off to look for Natsu.

Time skip 20 minutes later

Mirajane found Natsu at their favorite spot when they were young. "Remember when we had are first date her Mira." Natsu said knowing her presence. "Yea it's also when you first ask me." Mirajane said. "Mira it's your choice to marry or not." Natsu said looking at her blue eyes. "Natsu ever since I was in Edolas I always dream of getting married to you." Mirajane said looking at his charcoal eyes. Their faces got closer. "Do you still want to get married?" Natsu asked as his lips got closer to hers. "Yes…" both Natsu and Mirajane kissed each other and for what to seem forever they broke apart. "I want you Natsu." Mirajane whispered in his ears as got her and carried her bridal-style to his home.

Somewhere on an island

A young man was looking at the sky doing nothing in particularly. "It's almost time for him to choose his destiny." The young man said as he went inside the forest.

**AN: well this chapter is done and sorry for making the Natsu and Mirajane part cheesy. Anyway next chapter is this story first lemon and start of the s-class trials. Also next chapter I will leave hints of my next NaMi story I hope you catch it. So review and Mercado15 out. **


	11. Tenrou prologue

**AN: Hello welcome back to another chapter of A fairy destiny, but before I continued I got say how proud I am of this story it was my first story of Fairy Tail fanfiction and my first fanfiction story. Now in this chapter there is a lemon it will probably suck but it's my second attempt at a lemon and if you don't like lemons then skip it. Natsu and Mirajane will discuss the wedding plans and Natsu will ask about Mavis Vermillion son. Also I will give hints about the Next NaMi story so it should be obvious but first let me give you a hint. It's at the end of Natsu and Mirajane discussion on the wedding plans and if anyone gets it right you could either pm me or review I will give details in the next chapter, but if you pm me then I give you the more details. Anyway I hope you like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

At Natsu and Happy home

We could hear moaning in the house of Natsu and Happy. Natsu was right their pleasuring Mirajane. "Mira you tits are so soft with a nice firmness." Natsu said groping Mirajane soft orbs of flesh. "N-N-NATSUUUU!" Mirajane screamed in pleasure that her sensitive boobs are being grope by Natsu hand. Natsu penis was rubbing Mirajanes southern area. "Mirajane you're so wet." Rubbing his length against her lower area. "Please Natsu I want you I me." Mirajane moaned wanting to feel his length inside her. Natsu puts in 3 inches of his length inside her. "Mmmm ahhhhhh!" Mirajane moaned as Natsu sticks in more of his length inside feeling as the tip touch her hymen. "Mirajane I know when a woman loses her virginity it hurts so are you sure you want this?" Natsu asked as Mirajane just moan taking that as a yes Natsu started to thrusts in and out her breaking her hymen. Mirajane at first screamed in pain, but now was moaning in pleasure. "YES, YES, YES MMMMMM!" Mirajane was getting lost in pleasure almost reaching peak. "MIRAJANE~ OHHHH ~ YOU'RE SOOOOOO TIGHHHHHT!" Natsu was moaning loudly matching her. "NATSU I'M GOING TO CUM!" Mirajane shouted. "LET'S COME TOGETHER!" Natsu yelled thrusting faster. Then the two came and Natsu fell next to her. "Natsu*pants* that was*pants*amazing." Mirajane said. "Yea*pants* it was*pants* Mirajane I*pants* love you." Natsu said as Mirajane smiled. "I love you too." Mirajane said. "So round 2?" Natsu asked. Mirajane giggled and got on top of him. "Okay but I'll take the lead this time." Mirajane said as the two went out it for the whole night.

The next day

The two went at the guild to introduce Mirajane back into the guild. "MIRAJANE!" Everyone shouted excluding the new members as they saw the demon of the guild. "Hi." Mirajane smiled and waved to everyone in the guild shocking them with her kindness. "Mirajane I treat everyone here like they are my own children and losing one of your children is one thing a parent doesn't want to happen so welcome back to Fairy Tail Mirajane." Makarov said with tears in eyes as Mirajane hugged him. "Thank you master." Mirajane said as she cry to shocking him. "WELL LETS PARTY!" Natsu yelled as everyone started to party. Erza walked up to Mirajane with a cocky smile. "So ugly you back huh." Erza said as Mirajane just smiles at Erza for 5 seconds freaking her out. "WAHHHHHHH!" Mirajane cried and went to Natsu and cries on his shoulder shocking everyone._"Is this really Mirajane?" _Everyone thought. "You think I'm ugly?" Mirajane asked as Erza just shook her no still shock of what happen. "Okay." Mirajane said as she left to the girl's restroom. Natsu sigh and looks at everyone. "Look Mira isn't the demon we know. What that means is the Mirajane in Edolas died and switch with are Mirajane and my conclusion is that since Mirajane has been acting nice in Edolas I guess she becomes a nice sweet girl with sensitive feelings so Erza you probably have to be nice since this isn't the Mirajane we know when we were children." Natsu said as everyone gets what he saying. "Anyway master, Gildarts I need to talk to you about something I'm concern of, can I talk to you in your office?" Natsu asked as he, Makarov and Gildarts enter inside Makarov office. "So what's seems to be troubling you Natsu." Makarov asked as Natsu replies "Well i had a dream that Mavis Vermilion Fairy Tail first master apparently had a son and since their were no records of her having children I want ask you if it's true or not." Makarov looked shocked and Gildarts looks confused. "…Well Natsu truth to be told the first had a son until he died was he was born." Makarov said looking down. "Tell me Natsu why do you. want to know if the first had a son?" Makarov asked as Natsu shook his head. "It just I had a dream that the first had a son; by the way did you know the baby name?" Natsu as Makarov replies "Natsu." As Natsu looks at him. "What?" Natsu asked. "Natsu." Makarov said again. "What old man?" Natsu asked again. "I said the baby name is Natsu." Makarov said getting irritated. "Um Master the baby name in my dream was Natsu." Natsu said shocking both Makarov and Gildarts. "Natsu are you sure?" Gildarts asked. "Yea but master what you said about the baby dying was a lie;in my dream the first used one of grand spells **FAIRY SPHERE** on Natsu and then disappears." Natsu said as Makarov closes his eyes. "Natsu the first did leave her journal, but I never opened the journal since I think it's disrespectful, but maybe just maybe their is something in that journal that involves the guild history." Makarov said as Natsu smiles. "So can i see it?" Natsu asked. "Sorry I forgot where I place it." Makarov said rubbing the back of his head as Natsu and Gildarts face palmed. "So tell me do you think Natsu, well the first kid is in this time Natsu?" Gildarts asked as Natsu nodded his head. "Yea I believe he's in this time and I feel he closer to the guild." Natsu said as he smile. Only if Natsu knows.

Time skip 30 minutes later

Natsu and Mirajane went for a walk to the park. "So Natsu what date should we get married on?"  
Mirajane asked as Natsu was thinking. "Well since the year is almost over lets get married on February 14 Valentines day." Natsu said as he saw Mirajane eyes turn into hearts. "Ooooohhh that's so romantic to get married on Valentines day." Mirajane said smiling at the idea. "So what cake should we get?" She asked as Natsu thinks about it. "Well let's go with vanilla." Natsu said as Mirajane smiles. "Okay so we got the cake and date done what else...oh I know what about the location." Mirajane said as Natsu thinks again. "You know I don't really know I want to get married inside the church, but I also want to get married at the cathedral church since it's traditional. What about you?" Natsu asked as Mirajane thinks about it. "The guild is nice to get married at, but the cathedral church is traditional, so I really don't know." Mirajane said as a frown plastered on her face. "Lets forget about it for now and talk about the other things we need for the wedding." Natsu said as he and Mirajane talks about the napkins, the invitation and others stuff for the wedding. It was night time as Natsu and Mirajane looks at the stars. "You know Mirajane do you ever wonder what would happen if we never met each other?" Natsu asked as Mirajanes looks at him. "I don't know but I doubt it." Mirajane said as she leans on his shoulder. "Plus I think we're destined to meet each other." Mirajane added as she looks at Natsu. "You probably right plus if I never met you or joined the guild I will probably just wonder around the world or something." Natsu said as he looks at Mirajane eyes. They both lean in and kiss each other never stopping until they need air. "You know Mira I'm really glad I met you." Natsu said as he smiles. "I'm really glad I met you Natsu." Mirajane said as they kiss one more time. Unknown to them three people are watching them. "A real man cries when he sees his sister happy with the man he loves." Elfman said being a real man by crying. "I'm really happy for Natsu and Mirajane I'm glad their still getting married; what about you Happy?" Lisanna asked the blue Exceed. "I'm really happy for Natsu and Mira, they both deserves to be happy." Happy said as he was crying with Elfman as Lisanna sweat drop.

On a island

"Well Mavis are son will come soon on this island, are you excited to meet him?" A young man asked to no in particularity.  
"Mavis it's ok to be nervous I was a little nervous when I met him, so are you going to reveal yourself to him in your child form or adult form?" The young man asked as he heard a giggle. "Well should go to sleep now I'll see you tomorrow." The man said as left the area. A young woman appeared out of thin air and looks at the sky. _"Natsu I hope you forgive me."_ The woman thought as she went to follow the young man. This woman is none other Mavis Vermillion Fairy Tail first master.

**AN: well this chapter is done and sorry for making the lemon bad, but it is my second attempt. Anyway next chapter is about the first round of the exams as for the s-class participants it will be the same thing but the one replacing Natsu well you have to find out in the next chapter. Also for the hint you should know it and if you don't then read the part were Natsu and Mirajane talk. So review if you want. Mercado15 out. **


	12. Journal and S-class exam

**AN: Hello everyone sorry for the long wait but I need my other Fairy Tail NaMi story A Purpose to catch up I have the other chapter of this story typed but I will be posting them tomorrow ad day after that which will only be about 4 chapters and when the last chapter comes I will explain my update schedule, so I could tell you what days I'm going to update. Anyway in this chapter; they will announce the candidates for the s-class exam, Makarov gives Natsu the journal, Natsu and Mirajane reading Mavis Vermilion journal, and arriving at Tenrou Island for the first part of the exams. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 12: Journal and S-class exam**

Fairy Tail guild

Everyone was in Fairy Tail waiting for the Makarov to announce the S-class exam candidates. Up on the stage where the Makarov is stood Lisanna next to Natsu, Erza next to Gildarts, Natsu and Gildarts stood next to Makarov.

"And now the announcement of the participants in the S-class wizard exams trial and the venue for this year's trial is on Tenrou Island the holy grounds. There will be 8 participants, strength…heart…soul… I've been watching for each of these things this past year this year participants are Alzack Connell, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Fried Justine, Levy Mcgarden, and Mest Gryder." Makarov said.

"I can't believe I made it." Alzack said hugging Bisca who was blushing. "To be a real man he must take the S-class trials!" Elfman yelled. "It's about time I get pick." Gray said to Cana who said nothing.

"I can't I believe I was chosen again." Mest said chewing on a table as everyone around him sweat drop. "Juvia will work hard to become S-class for Gray." Juvia said. "I should be the one to take Laxus place." Fried said to the Thunder Legion.

"Now may I continue; this time only one will be selected to pass among them, so get into your best condition within one week's time, now since there are some newbies I'll explain the rules." Makarov said as he started to explain the rules. After he explains the rules everyone went back to during missions or hanging out at the guild. Natsu was going to go where Mirajane, till Makarov called his name.

"What do you want gramps?" Natsu asked. Makarov pulled out something from his cape ad hand it to Natsu whom took the book and looked at it with confusion. "It the first journal, I found it when I was cleaning my office." Makarov said as Natsu thank him and went over to Mirajane. "Mirajane can you come with me to my house, it's really important." Natsu said grabbing Mirajane hand and running out of the guild.

Natsu house

"So what do you need me for?" Mirajane asked siting on Natsu couch next Natsu. "Makarov give me the journal of the founder of Fairy Tail." Natsu said surprising Mirajane. "I want you to read it with me." Natsu said opening the journal as they both started to read. They read the pages of Mavis journal and were shock to see what was written in this journal. 1 hour has past and now they are reading an interesting page involving the disappearance of her missing child.

_March 23 x582 Mavis pov_

_I came back from the forest of Magnolia crying. I can't believe I have to give Natsu but I believe he will be safe in future. I just wish Zeref was here he will know what to do. Journal I'm going to use you as a letter to anyone who reads this journal give it to Natsu Vermilion if ever does join Fairy Tail._

_Dear Natsu _

_I'm sorry I give you up, but the Zeref followers won't leave me alone; I have to keep defending you from them. The only way for you to be safe is to put you in FAIRY SPHERE to keep you safe until someone finds you I hope you could forgive me. Please Natsu eat right, don't be picky with your food, find good friends, be a nice person like your father, I be a sneaky person like me, and find a nice, sweet, gentle girl to love and care for._

_From Mavis_

_P.S. I love you my beautiful pink-haired son_

_P.P.S I don't know where you got the pink-haired from, but I think it's from my grandpa; my mother told me stories how people made fun of him for having pink-haired. _

After that the 2 stop reading and Mirajane looks at Natsu who seems to have mixed emotions. "Natsu…" Mirajane started but was interrupted when Natsu hugged her.

"Mirajane I finally know who my mother is." Natsu said crying tears of joy. "Natsu it great that you found out who your mother is, but you do realize who the father is right I mean she did give us a clue if who he is." Mirajane said as Natsu remembers his dream in Edolas and when she said how she wish Zeref is here that proves Zeref is the father more precisely his father. Natsu fainted knowing his father is dark mage and the last thing he saw was Mirajane looking at him with a worry look.

The next day

Natsu groan as his eyes open. "What happen?" Natsu then started to smell food, so he got up and walked to the kitchen. He got to see happy eating fish and Mirajane preparing food. "Good morning Natsu!" Happy exclaimed as Mirajane turn her head to see Natsu and smile.

"Good morning sweaty." Mirajane said as Natsu raise a brow. "Um…good morning Mira um…do you know what happen last night?" Natsu asked as Mirajane set a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. "You blacked out so I took you to bed; Natsu are you worry about who your parents?" Mirajane asked.

"No I think it's cool to have a parent who's the founder of Fairy Tail." Natsu stated as Mirajane raise one brow. "What about your father?" Mirajane asked as Natsu glared out his food. "_Zeref _is not _my_ _father_; he's just a dark mage who happens to married my mother." Natsu spat Zeref name shocking Mirajane, but Happy who was confused of what's happening. "Natsu he's your father." Mirajane said as Natsu grunted. "I don't care." Natsu said as he continues eating.

1 week later

Everyone was on a ship heading to Tenrou Island for the S-class exams. The partners of participants are Alzack and Bisca, Freed and Bixlow, Elfman and Evergreen, Gray and Loke, Cana and Lucy, Levy and Gajeel, Juvia and Lisanna, and Mest and Wendy. Everyone saw Makarov and Mirajane on the top deck.

"We're here everybody!" Mirajane exclaimed surprising everyone. "Mira-nee what are you doing here?" Elfman asked as Mirajane smiles. "I just want to visit Tenrou Island and to see who the winner of the exams." Mirajane stated as Makarov cough. "Well, since we got that out of the way…" Makarov started as everyone was giving their attention to him. "Tenrou Island; it says that fairies use to live on this island and Fairy Tail first master Mavis Vermilion resides." Makarov said as Gray shouted something about his outfit.

"Anyway, I will explain the first rule of the exams; you see the smoke coming from the Island, I want you to head their; there are eight paths there, only one group can enter each path and here's what waits for you behind each path. Only teams that get through this will clear the first exam!" Makarov explained showing them pictures of the routes which some have Gildarts, Erza and Natsu faces making everyone less confident.

"In the "battle" route, two teams will meet up, and only the winning team will be able to proceed, in the "hard" battles are very difficult routes where you will have to defeat an S-rank mage in order to proceed, and "quiet" route is the route where you can proceed through the exam without having to fight anyone, your goals in the first exam are "power" and "luck"!" Makarov exclaimed as everyone questioned luck. "Now let's begin the exam!" Makarov yelled as everyone started to use whatever magic to slow the other participates.

Someone on Tenrou Island

Natsu and Happy was in front of Mavis Vermilion grave. "You know I still doubt you're my mother, but if you are then I love you and I understand why you give me up." Natsu said walking with Happy. Unknown to him a blonde women appear with a smile before disappearing.

**An: well this chapter is done. Next one is tomorrow. Next chapter is the first and second part of the exams.****Also if your a Mavis and and Zeref fan I post a new chapter of Zeref and Mavis beginning and Natsu Dark Side has been updated too. Also A purpose new chapter will be posted on Wednesday.** Mercado15 out and review if you want.


	13. S-class exams pt1 and pt2

**AN: Here is a new chapter of A Fairy Destiny in this chapter is the start of the first exams. So have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 13: S-class exams pt1 and pt2**

With Cana and Lucy

Cana and Lucy arrived last at the island and took the last path. They were inside a cave and saw banner hanging at the top saying battle. "Battle!" Lucy shouted as they saw Freed and Bixlow. "Well looks who here, Cana and the cosplayer we going to enjoy beating you!" Bixlow said as his dolls said it's Lucy.

"So I guess this means we gotta fight you. "What did you say about those left over, Lucy?" Cana asked. "The Thunder Legion…" Lucy said. "Sorry, but this is as far you go, Cana and the only one who take Laxus place will be me." Freed said. "Apparently, only the winning group can go ahead." Bixlow said.

"Fine we have our own reasons why we need to become S-class, you know! Let's do this!" Cana exclaimed. "…well then how about putting on some clothes first?" Freed asked with a blush. "Na, they're better this way Freed." Bixlow said as Lucy covered her chest.

"No it's too distracting." Freed said looking away. "Oh is that right in that case how about sexy lady card!" Cana shouted as she threw several card at freed as lady's clad in bikini was surrounding Freed. "Wha…there are ladies coming out of this cards how shameless!" Freed exclaimed.

"Keep it together, Fried!" Bixlow exclaimed. "UAAAAAHHH!" Fried screamed as the bikini ladies breast press against his face. "What's happening?!" Lucy asked. "I knew it he really I weak towards women!" Cana exclaimed. "Ah, whatever; in that case I'll just…" He was interrupted when Lucy pulled her out and summoned Virgo who was also in a bikini.

"Service spirit is full blast." Virgo said. "A…another onnnnnne!" Fried screamed. "This stuff doesn't work on me." Bixlow said as he sends his baby's at them.

"Lessons of Virgo Leave the bathroom cleaning to me, I am serving princess again today, it is important to take out trash." Virgo said as she dance. The dolls hit her as she fell down as Lucy yelled "So weak!"

"Why did you call that thing out she was useless." Cana said."I thought a woman would be best." Lucy said as they dodge a beam that went between. "I don't wanna hurt you too bad, so hurry up and go to sleep." Bixlow said as Fried yell get of me. "UWAAAN!" Lucy yelled as she hit the floor. Cana was throwing card at the dolls, but missed as she got force back she put card on the floor.

**"PRAYERS'S FOUNTAIN!" **Cana screamed as the water burst out of the ground, but missed the dolls. "They still were able to dodge that!" Cana exclaimed as Lucy yell water. "Lucy no this water for attacking, it's dangerous to touch…" Cana saw Lucy pulled out a key. **"GATE OF THE WATER BARRIER: AQUARIUS!" **Lucy yelled as Aquarius appears. "Another bathing suit!" Fried shouted.

"TAKE THIS!" Aquarius shouted as water went around the cave hitting everyone in it. It stops to reveal everyone on the floor. "HMPH distracting men with bathing suits, you're still got such a long way to go." Aquarius said as Cana got up and starts yelling at Aquarius who was yelling at her too.

_"These two…they're so similar." _Lucy thought as Aquarius left. Then they look to see Fried and Bixlow on the floor. "Fried and Bixlow are down." Lucy said. "Did we…do it?" Cana asked. Lucy notice the gate has open. "Look we can pass through now!" Lucy exclaimed. "We passed the first exam!" Cana shouted as she and Lucy high five each other. "Let's go Lucy." Cana said as they left the area.

At route E with Alzack and Bisca

Alzack and Bisca choose route E which was unlucky for them since they ran into Gildarts. "Crap!" Alzack yelled. "Well if it isn't Alzack and Bisca." Gildarts said. "Alzack we could do this we just have to believe in our self." Bisca said as Alzack calm down. "Your right I will not give up." Alzack said.

**"TORNADO SHOT!" **Alzack yelled as he raises both his guns, pulled the trigger as a tornado emerge from the guns and attack Gildarts. The smoke cleared as Gildarts was just standing there unharmed. "That didn't do anything." Alzack said looking at Gildarts.

"I give up." Alzack said. Gildarts smiled and said "You may past." What he said shocked them. "Strength is important to an S-class wizard, but it about the heart and soul; you see you know that I'm stronger then you, but you tried but that didn't work out, so you just give up knowing your opponent is stronger than you that is why I let you passed." Gildarts explained as he walks away. Alzack and Bisca realize what he meant so they went ahead.

With Juvia and Lisanna

"We give up…" Both Juvia and Lisanna said. Unlucky for them they fought Erza the girl who never know when to hold back.

With Mest and Wendy

"Bring it on Gray, Loki!" Mest yelled. "Umm…it looks like we lost." Wendy said. "I didn't know!" Mest exclaimed. "While you were unconscious, Mest, Gray went ahead." Wendy explained.

"AHHHHH, so this year was a bust…" Mest complained. "It's because I couldn't come in handy…fuehh…I told myself I was going to work my hardest, too!" Wendy started to cry. "No…it's fine, more importantly, are you hurt anywhere?" Mest asked as Wendy shook her head no.

With Gray and Loki

"Alright first exam complete on to the second round!" Gray yelled. "Just be lucky we didn't got Natsu route." Loki said. "Don't be ridiculous I'll beat flame brain anytime." Gray declared shaking a little. "Then why are you shaking?" Loki asked as Gray ignored him.

With Elfman and Evergreen

"You may past." Natsu said looking at the sky. "WHAT?!" Both Elfman and Evergreen yelled. "I don't feel like fighting." Natsu said. "Why?" Elfman asked.

"Because Mirajane will kill me if I don't let her baby bother pass, plus we already know who's gonna win." Natsu said. He was right, he and Makarov are the only one that could win a match against Gildarts at full power facing him at half power will be suicide. "Plus Elfman I believe you could make to S-class, so go and become an S-class mage." Natsu said as Elfman and Evergreen left area.

5 minutes later

Everyone was in clearing talking to each other waiting for the Makarov to arrive. Makarov arrive as everyone quiet down to hear the second part of the exam. "Now the second part of the exams is to find the first master of Fairy Tail grave." Makarov said as everyone went to look for grave.

With Alzack and Bisca

They were walking around looking for the grave. "Man where could it be." Alzack said looking around. "I don't know, but maybe it's at the upper part of the island." Bisca said.

"I don't think it's going to be at the upper part of the island it's most likely to be somewhere in the middle." Alzack said as they continue to walk around.

With Lucy and Cana

They were running away from a giant bird who was trying to capture them. "WHAT KIND OF ISLAND IS THIS?!" Lucy screamed.

With Gray and Loki

"These monsters are nothing." Gray said nervously. "Stop trying to act so tough." Loki said running away from a dyno-looking monster.

With Levy and Gajeel

The two were hiding behind a rock from a monster they ran into. "I-I think I might die." Levy said. "What an island." Gajeel said.

With Elfman and Evergreen

The two fall off cliff and crash into the ground. "Man at least we got away from the monster." Elfman said lying on top of Evergreen.

"How about you get off of me you idiot!" Evergreen said as Elfman got off of her. "Hey who's that?" Elfman asked pointing to a figure coming to their way.

"I don't know." Evergreen said. The figure got close to them and was surprise to see other people on this island. "I didn't know anyone was on this island." The man said. "Who are you?" Elfman asked. "Only people from are guild can enter here." Evergreen said.

"Guild, oh…so this island is administrated by the guild." The man said. "Hey you!" Elfman said walking to up to the man. "NO!" The man said.

"Don't approach me." He warns them. "What are you talking about?" Elfman asked. "Fine, I'll leave, just please, don't come near me." The man said. "What with this guy?" Evergreen asked. "Is it really ok to let him go off like that?" Elfman asked.

"N…No…it's coming…the **DEATH MAGIC** is coming…" The man grabs his head in pain. Suddenly a black barrier surrounded the man, and then a wave of darkness blast around the area as everything with life died. Elfman and Evergreen was too shock to get out away.

"GET DOWN!" Someone yelled. It was Natsu who push Elfman and Evergreen down as the black went above them. The man was shocked to see it was Natsu who help them and started to form tears.

"Na-Natsu." The man said as the tears slide down his face. "WHO ARE YOU!?" Natsu asked.

**An: This chapter is done and next one is tomorrow. Next time Natsu will fight the man, and the arrival of Grimoire Heart. Review if you want. Mercado15. **


	14. Zeref and Seven kin of purgatory

**AN: Here is a new chapter of A Fairy Destiny in this chapter Natsu fight Zeref and the seven kin of purgatory arrived. So have fun reading. Also if you want know what stories are coming next in 2015 check my profile to see the list of stories for the new year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 14: Zeref and Seven kin of purgatory**

Last time

_"Na-Natsu." The man said as the tears slide down his face. "WHO ARE YOU!?" Natsu asked._

"You've grown." The man said. "Damn it answers my question!" Natsu yelled. He ran and punches the guy in the face. "He punched him." Elfman said seeing the guy hit the flow.

The man got up and dusts the dirt off him. "I see you got stronger." The man said as Natsu kept punching the man. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Natsu roared as he sends one more punch to the guy as he gets pushed from the force of the punch. "*pant**pant* that should knock him out." Natsu said panting a little.

The man got up again dusts the dirt off him and smiles at Natsu. "You're just like your mother, full of energy that seems to never run out." He compliments Natsu. Natsu eyes widened when he said just like your mother.

"Do you know my mother?" Natsu asked. "Mavis Vermilion, one of the founders of Fairy Tail; yes I know her, we were very good friends." The man said. "That's impossible, you should be old if you live that long." Natsu said, but in his mind he's cheering that he found out that Mavis is his birth mother.

"I am a man full of secrets." The man said before disappearing. "Damn he got away." Natsu punch the floor in anger. "Natsu who was that guy?" Elfman asked. "I don't know." Natsu said getting up from his spot. "We have to tell gramps to cancel the exams; I think someone else is on the Island." Natsu said as they heard an explosion.

"Damn, Elfman, Evergreen investigate I'll go find gramps." Natsu order them as they went to where the explosion. "Now to find gramps and warn him about the guy." Natsu said as he ran off to find Makarov.

1 hour later

Natsu found Makarov badly injured on the ground. "I was right someone is on the island and it's not the guy I met who attacked gramps." Natsu thought picking up Makarov. "I should get back to base camp." Natsu ran to the direction where the camp is.

At base camp

Mirajane was talking to Lisanna asking her what she missed during the time she was gone. "Well that was interesting story I never thought that Elfman was interested in Evergreen." Mirajane said giggling. "Yea he even has a-hey is that Natsu." Lisanna pointed to figure of a person running to their direction.

"Natsu over-WHAT HAPPEN TO THE MASTER?!" Mirajane screamed seeing an injure Makarov. "We might have an enemy on this Island." Natsu said as they heard more explosions. "What was that?" Lisanna asked as they saw someone coming out the ground. "So the rumors are true the demon of Fairy Tail is alive." The man said.

"I want you to fight." He stated as Mirajane went behind Natsu confusing the guy. "It's true I am alive, but I lost my magic during my time in a different." Mirajane said surprising Natsu and Lisanna.

"Mira-nee/ Mira why didn't tell us you couldn't use magic." Both Natsu and Lisanna said. "I didn't want anyone to worry." Mirajane said with a frown on her face. "Enough talking, I am going to kill all of you if no give me a worthy challenge." The guy said.

"Fine I'll…" Natsu fell to the ground not moving. "Natsu!" Both Mirajane and Lisanna shouted. "If no one give me a challenge right now then I'll-" He backed up as someone came and try to attack him.

"Mira, Lisanna get Natsu out of here!" It was Erza who came to try and attack the guy. "Mira-nee we need to get Natsu to safety." Lisanna said as Mirajane nodded her head as they left the area.

"Erza Scarlet the strongest women in Fairy Tail it will be an honor to defeat you." The man said.

"It seems you know who I am; now tell me what your goals on this Island, what you are looking for." Erza said getting to her fighting stance. "I am Azuma of the seven kin of purgatory from the dark guild called Grimoire Heart; we are here to look for master Zeref and we believe he's on this Island." Azuma said shocking Erza.

"Isn't Zeref a black mage and isn't he supposed to be dead." Erza thought ready to make the first move and praying that Mira and the others to be safe and not run into Zeref.

With Alzack and Bisca

"Who are you and what are you doing in are guild holy grounds?" Alzack asked. "I am Zancrow one of the seven kin purgatory and I am here to look for Zeref." Zancrow said as purple, blackish flames was around his body.

With Elfman and Evergreen

They arrived at the sight of the explosion to see Mest holding an unconscious Wendy. "What happen here?" Evergreen asked as they saw a guy a few yards away from them.

"Are you the one who did this?!" Elfman yelled. "I am Rustyrose of the seven kin of purgatory and I will not let any of you live." Rustyrose said as a monster appeared behind him.

With Juvia

"Who are you and why are you attacking my guild holy grounds?" Juvia asked. "I am Meredy and we are attacking you guild to look for master Zeref." Meredy said.

With Gray, Lucy, and Loke

"Capricorn why are you doing this aren't you supposed to be on are side?" Loke asked a humanoid goat. "I'm doing this to find Zeref." Capricorn replied as dark aura formed around him. "Zeref you mean the black mage?" Gray asked.

With Mirajane, Lisanna, Gajeel and Levy

The two found Gajeel and Levy inside a cave. "What are you guys doing?" Gajeel asked. "We are being under attack by a dark guild called Grimoire Heart, we need you two to helps us protect master and Natsu." Lisanna said as Mirajane was looking at Natsu with a worry look.

"What happen to them?" Levy asked. "I don't know what happen to Natsu, but Natsu blacked-out when he was about to fight one of the enemies." Lisanna said explaining more of the situation to them. _"Natsu please wake up soon, we need you, and I need you." _Mirajane thought with tears in her eyes.

In Natsu mind his pov

"Where I'm I?" I asked myself as I look around to see I'm in a bright room. I then saw a young girl with wavy blonde-haired a few feet away from me. "Natsu…you've grown." She said with a smile. "Who…are you?" asked her. "I am your…"

**An: cliff hanger, not really most you should know who this person is. Next time on A Fairy Destiny Natsu will find out who the girl with wavy blonde-haired is, Alzack and Bisca we'll fight one of the seven kin of purgatory Zancrow and Zeref will appear again. Also A Purpose is updated. Review if you want. Mercado15 out.**


	15. A Mother story and the gunner spirit

**AN: Here is a new chapter of A Fairy Destiny in this chapter Natsu will talk to his mother, Alzack will fight Zancrow, ad Zeref will appear again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 15: A Mother story and the gunner spirit**

Last time

"_Where I'm I?" I asked myself as I look around to see I'm in a bright room. I then saw a young girl with wavy blonde-haired a few feet away from me. "Natsu…you've grown." She said with a smile. "Who…are you?" asked her. "I am your…"_

Now in Natsu mind his pov

"I am your mother." The little girl said shocking me. "You're my mother." I whispered as I got mixed feelings about this. Then I saw a bright light, so I covered my eyes. The light died as move my hands away from my eyes and saw a young beautiful woman in front of me.

"Yes Natsu I am your…" I interrupted her by hugging. I felt her arms wrapped around knowing she returning the hug. "Mom…" I whispered. "Natsu…" She said stroking my hair. I let go of her wiping some tears off my face. "Please tell me why you give up on me?" I asked as she gives me a sad smile.

"I never wanted to give you up, but your father followers thought if they use his son, it will revive him." She said with a disappointed look. _"More reason to hate _Zeref_." _I thought.

"Mom can I ask you a question?" I asked as she smiles at me. "Sure." "Can you tell me about your life?" I asked as she looks at me with surprise. "I'm surprise you ask me that, but sure I guess I could tell you, now sit tight it's a long story." She said as we both sat down on the ground.

Reality with Alzack and Bisca

Alzack and Bisca are both looking at Zancrow with stern eyes. "Look body we don't want any trouble so how about you just leave are guild holy grounds." Alzack said pointing his guns at Zancrow.

"Like I care if this is your guild holy grounds." Zancrow said. "All we want is master Zeref." He then starts charging a fireball. **"FLAME GOD'S BELLOW!" **Zancrow yelled sending a massive fireball at Alzack and Bisca. The two dodge the attack just in time.

"Bisca are you okay?" Alzack said with a worry voice. "Yea." Bisca said giving Alzack a smile. Zancrow saw this and smirk. "So you love this girl huh, in that case you don't mind if I do this." Zancrow ran to Bisca and punched her in gut knocking her out.

"BISCA!" Alzack shouted. Zancrow grabbed Bisca and threw her in the air and was about to blast her if it wasn't for Alzack who shot Zancrow in the chest. Bisca fell until Alzack catch her and set her down by a tree.

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR YOU DID TO BISCA!" Alzack shouted as Zancrow give him a psychotic smile. "Come at me then." Zancrow said.

Natsu mind Natsu pov

"Now where do I start, oh I know how about I start when I met your father." My mother said. "When I met him I was six he was really handsome, I fell in love after he cheered me up then years past and I met your father again and I confessed my love to him and he told me he love me two,

but we have to wait because in those times I was still consider a minor then years past by and Fairy Tail was born that is when me and your father first kissed." She said. I started to gagged when she said they both kissed.

"Then more years past and we got married, and then we went to are honey moon and made you." I heard her laugh when she saw me vomiting. "To tell you the truth your father was happy when he found he's having a son, then after you were born danger happen." She said as I listen closely of what she going to say.

Reality with Alzack

"AAAAHHH!" Alzack screamed as he hit a nearby tree. "Your weak and I hate weaklings." Zancrow said in an angry tone. "So I'm going to kill you and then rape your lover over there." Zancrow said with a psychotic laugh. "Don't you dare touch her." Alzack whispered. "What?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Alzack shouted as he points his gun at him. "**BLAST BULLETS!" **Alzack screamed as he shot multiple shots of fire bullets at Zancrow. "AAAAHHHH!" Zancrow screamed when he felt the bullets on hitting his skin causing smoke to appear.

"There that should kill him since I shot him at his vital points, so he should be dead." Alzack said as heard a laugh. "Man that hurt, I like it." Zancrow appeared from the smoke as flames appeared around his body.

**"FLAME GOD'S EXPLOSION FLAME!" **Zancrow launched a black wave of fire around the area. "AAAAHHHH!" Alzack screamed in pain when the attack got him. "Now you're dead." Zancrow was about to laugh until he saw Alzack appeared from the smoke.

"Damn it you should be dead. "I can't die yet not until I know Bisca will be safe." Alzack said as he ran to Zancrow. **"OMNIDIRECTIONAL EXPANSION!" **Alack yelled as he shot Zancrow multiples times in different direction. "Enough!" Zancrow yelled as grabbed Alzack arm and threw him into the air.

**"FLAME GOD'S CLOUD!"** Zancrow shot a cloud of black fire to Alzack. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alzack screamed as he fell to the ground in front of Zancrow.

"Now*pant*you should be*pant*dead." Zancrow was starting to get tired after that last attack. Zancrow turns around and was about to walk where Bisca is until a hand grabbed his leg. "What…" He looks back to see Alzack glaring at him. "Y-you will*cough*n-not touch*cough* B-Bisca." Alzack said as Zancrow kicks him.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE!?" Zancrow kicks Alzack again. "*cough**cough*" Alzack spit out blood. Alzack then started to get up and point his gun at him. _"This is my last move this better beat him." _Alzack said. **"BULLET BEAM!" **Alzack pulled the trigger as a beam that looks like a bullet shot Zancrow in the face.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Zancrow screamed as he fell on the ground. "Finally." Alzack said walking or limping to where Bisca is. He found Bisca sleeping next to a tree. "Bisca I beat him if only you where awake to see me win." Alzack kneel down next to Bisca a brushed her face before blacking out.

In Natsu mind Natsu pov

"So what happen?" I asked wanting to know what made give me up. "Back when your father love causing pain and torture to everyone he created a demon, but this demon was odd he didn't want to obey your father instead he attack him and ran away, but after you were born

I saw the demon he kidnapped me and you and took me the Cathedral, your father and our friends came to save me and you but when he fought the demon he cause a lot of damage and when cathedral fell it fell on him and the demon." she said with a sad smile. "I thought he died, but turns he's alive." She said.

"You met twice already you know that." She told me as I look at her with confusion. "I never met him and I sure don't want to." I said with anger.

"Natsu you met him when you were young and you met him again on this Island." She told me. _"I don't remember meeting _Zeref _when I was young, but was that guy I fought was _him_." _I thought.

"Natsu my time in your mind scape is almost done, but don't worry we will see each other soon." I look at her as she stand up and smiles. I got up and smile at her giving her my goofy grin. "Natsu please stay safe and I love." She told me disappearing as I yelled "Mom I love you too!" I blacked out.

Reality with Mirajane, Lisanna, Gajeel, and Levy normal pov

Mirajane was sleeping on Natsu chest peacefully. "Ugh…" Natsu groan opening his eyes. "Mirajane wake up please." Natsu shook his body a little waking up Mirajane.

"Natsu you're awake." Mirajane said processing of what happening. "Natsu you're awake!" Mirajane realized that Natsu was awake, so she hugs him as Natsu returns the hug. After their hug, everyone else notice Natsu and ask question to what happen to him.

"Let just say I met someone in my knocked state." Natsu said as everyone went back to guard duty. "What happening?" Natsu asked as Mirajane explained the situation.

"So a dark comes and destroy are guild holy ground fighting are guild members." Natsu said punching a wall. Then he ran out of the cave to look for one of the members. "Natsu…" Mirajane whispered looking at the direction Natsu went.

Some on the island

"So Precht became one of my followers." The man said looking at the sky. "I finally you master Zeref." A young beautiful lady said as the man name Zeref looks at her. "Who are you?" Zeref asked. "My name is Ultear Milkovich." Ultear said smiling at Zeref.

**An: This chapter is done next one will come tomorrow. Next time Elfman and Evergreen vs. Rustyrose, Gray, Lucy and Loke vs. Capricorn and Natsu vs. Ultear. Review if you want. Mercado15**


	16. Short AN

**An: sorry I haven't update I have writers block and I still have it :( so I don't know when I will post new chapters and again sorry. **


End file.
